Her Best Friend
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A Friend from Sara's past comes back into her life, What started out as a simple visit could lead to more. What kind of trouble will she stir up? Read & Find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own the main characters.

AN #2; I know nothing about Sara's college life so I've made one up for her.

Title: Her Best Friend  
Rating: Low T  
Time-line: No actual timeline (an alternate season 6 in mind)  
Warnings: None  
Main Pairings: GSR, Catnip  
Minor Pairings: Cat/Vartann, Warrick/OC (See Profile for more Info), Gerg/OC (See profile for more info)  
-

Her Best friend

Chapter 1

A Caucasian Brown haired, Brown eyed, CSI level 3, Sara Sidle was sitting in the Las Vegas Crime lab break-room with some of her colleagues and some people might say her closets friends while others might say her only friends, among them included an African American, browned small Afro haired, green eyed, CSI level 3, Warrick brown.  
A Caucasian brown haired, brown eyed, CSI Level 3 Nick stokes.  
A Caucasian, brown haired, brown eyed, newly promoted to CSI level 3 Greg Sanders, and a Caucasian, Blond haired, blue eyed, CSI level 3 and Assistant supervisor for the night shift, Catherine Willows.

They weren't talking about anything all that important just killing time till the start of shift, they all smiled at something Greg said when Sara's phone rings, She grabs her phone from her pocket curious on who would be calling especially considering on how late it is, she looks at the caller ID and it says a private number she shrugs it off, and while she is answering it, the rest of the group was talking to each other quietly to give her some privacy.

It was quiet for a second then the person on the other line asked. "Sara?"

"yes, who are you?"

The women on the other line laughed and said. "it's Haley Jackson, you know from Harvard?"

Sara smiles while getting up from her seat and everybody else stopped with what they were talking aobut and turned their attention to Sara, once Sara was standing and looking through the glass windows out in the lab she continues to talk. "yeah I remember, wow it is so nice to hear from you it's been ages." they hadn't talked to each other since Sara had graduated from Harvard, Haley was there supporting her since she had graduated 2 years earlier.

Haley nodded even though Sara couldn't see and continued to talk. "yeah I know, its nice to hear from you too, listen I am sorry I called so late I wasn't sure if you would be up or not."

"no you didn't wake me I work for the LVPD night shift so I am always up at this hour."

"well good, I would have felt so bad for waking you up, the reason I am calling was I was hoping to come to Vegas and visit you for a little while if that is all right with you?"

Sara didn't even think about she smiles while saying. "that would be great and you can met my friends." Sara looks back at the table and sees her friends smiling back and nodding.

Haley smiles back over the phone and said. "alright cool so I'll see you in a few weeks?"  
Sara turned back to the glass window and said. "alright see you then, call me when you land and I'll pick you up."

"OK bye Sara."

"Bye Haley" they hang up the phone and she turns back to the table and she said as she was sitting down. "talk about blast from the past." she reaches for her coffee and her friends were still looking at her, she looks at them and said. "yeah?"

Catherine answers that. "who is Haley?"

Then Greg asks. "yeah and I thought we were your only friends."

Warrick and Nick snicker and Sara mock glares at Greg and said. "ha ha very funny Greg, despite popular opinion I do have other friends." Greg smiles and Sara looks at Catherine and answered her question. "she was my college roommate in Harvard for my first two years and it was her last two, usually they put freshman with freshman but I guess it was special circumstances really I don't know." she cleared her throat and continued. "anyway, she brought me out of my shell a little, took me to off campus parties introduced me to some guys that sort of thing."

they looked at her shocked and Greg said. "you? Workaholic Sidle?"

Again they all snickered and Sara shook her head and replied. "yes Greg, Even I had a little fun in College, lets just say those two years were some of the best." Sara smiled bigger and they shook their heads and said they didn't want to know, then Catherine looks back at Sara and replied. "so what happened with Haley?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders and after taking another drink of her coffee she replied.  
"well after she graduated I didn't see her much and I started to go back into my shell more and really the last time I saw her was when I graduated 2 years after her, we said we would keep in touch and we did for a few months but you know how it is, we get busy and lose touch, I am just surprised she called me now."

They could still hear the surprise evident in her voice and they were happy they were going to met somebody who got Sara out of her shell even it was for a little bit.

Just when they were about to get some more dirt on this Haley person the last member of the team which was the supervisor walked in the room and to Sara it was the most important person in her life.

A Caucasian, older man with short light brown hair that was getting grayer a little more each year, the bluest eyes Sara loves to see everyday and the handsomest man in Sara's mind that she could ever met, Gilbert Grissom.

Grissom looks at everybody but stops at Sara and smiles, she smiles back and Greg coughs to get his attention, Grissom looked down at his assignment sheets, cleared his throat and said. "right cases, OK Catherine a homicide at the flamingo, Vartann is waiting."

Catherine gets up from her seat grabs the assignment sheet with a smile and as she was walking out of the room, Grissom turns to her and said. "And Catherine?"  
Catherine turns in the doorway to look at him, he raised an eyebrow and said.  
"Pay attention to the job not the man." Vartann and Catherine have been dating for a few weeks now, Catherine smiles bigger and replied. "you are the one to talk."  
She looks over his shoulder to look at Sara and Sara looks away, Catherine looks at Grissom smirks and leaves the room.

Grissom shakes his head, looks back at the table and Warrick and Greg had been smiling but the moment he looked at them they lost it, Grissom sees Nick from the coroner of his eyes and he was looking down, he mentally sighed he knew how Nick felt about the blond, he shook it off, cleared his throat and went right back to the assignments.  
"Warrick, Greg double at the Tangiers." He hands the assignment sheet to Warrick then Grissom looks at Nick. "Nick your solo at Henderson B & E ."

Nick takes the assignment sheet from his boss, then Grissom looks at Sara and said.  
" and your with me at lake mead." they smile at each other once again and as he was handing the assignment sheet to Sara, the guys get up from their seats and while they were walking out Greg said. "I bet she is." the guys laughed and walked the rest of the way out.

Grissom looks back at the empty doorway with a raised eyebrow then looks at Sara and said. "aren't they tired of the side comment's concerning us?"

Sara gets up from her seat, walks up to him so they were face to face and she replied. "it's the team what do you think?"

Grissom nods, with a smile and said. "good point, you ready?"

Sara smiles again she couldn't help it when she was around him especially now that they have been a couple for a year now, which everybody knows but they have been keeping it professional so no one had to switch shifts. "with you always."

Grissom continued to smile and they turned to head to the locker room for their kits and as they were walking together down the hall, she turns to him and said. "so I have a question?"

They walk into the locker room, and as they were walking to their own lockers he looks at her and said. "yes Dear?"

she opens her locker, looks back at him and said. "A friend from Harvard called out of the blue and she is coming by to see me in a few weeks I was hoping that she could just stay with us." since they moved into a two bedroom house they had a spare room.

"sure that's fine."

"thank you."

He nods and continued to stare, she tilts her head a little and said. "what?"

"you have other friends?" He says with a small smirk

Sara acts like she is mad when she turns her head to her locker and says while grabbing her kit. "if you think that is funny how about you sleeping on the couch tonight?"

she shuts her locker door and turns to the door leading into the hall with a smile on her face, Grissom reaches for Sara and puts his hand on her shoulders and said in her ear. "I am sorry Sara it was only a joke."

Just when she was going to forgive him he said the words that makes her heart beat a little faster every time he says them. "I love you." he says that in a sweat voice and she knew he was saying them to get out of the trouble he thought he was in but she also knew that every time he says those three words he means them, she turns to him and they stare into each others eyes and she says back to him.

"I love you too and I know you were only joking, now we better get to work."  
Grissom nods with his blue eyes twinkling, then turns to his locker grabs his kit, shuts the locker door and they both walk out into the hall side by side just how they like it.

AN; I'll only continue if anybody wants to read more, so drop me a Supportive and encouraging review and I'll post more soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Thanks for the reviews! Hope I didn't make you wait to long.

* * *

Chapter 2

The two weeks flew by and it was one of the busiest two weeks of Sara's life, not only did it seem like the criminals had it in for the night shift team but she and Grissom was busy getting the spare room ready for her friend, they had stored a lot of boxes and Grissom's little bug critters in there, but now everything was moved to the garage and Grissom was happy to do it because he saw Sara's happy face the whole time, she was excited to see her friend again and Grissom was just happy to see her happy.

A Blond haired, Brown eyed, women walks into the Las Vegas crime lab, smiles at Judy the receptionist and Judy smiles back, looks down at her paper work then does a double take, if she didn't know better that could have been Sara but with blond hair and when Judy found her voice she said. "How can I help you?"

The blond continues to smile and said. "I am here to see Sara Sidle is she in?"

Judy nods, points to the chairs and said. "you can have a seat and I'll page her for you." She nods and Judy picks up the phone and over the intercom she said. "Sara Sidle please come to the receptionist you have a visitor." she repeats the message, hangs up the phone looks at the woman and said. "She should be her shortly."

Haley nods and continues to look at the magazine that was on the table, Judy looks at her for a second longer then looks down at her paper work.

Sara hears the message, looks at Catherine, who she had been working with and said.  
"I'll be back." Catherine nods but she was still in her work.

Sara walks to the garbage can and throws away her gloves then walks out of the room and down the hall to the receptionist counter then asked. "Judy you said I have a visitor?"

Judy looks up, nods, then points over to the chairs and goes back to her work.

Sara turns around and the blond puts the magazine down, she stands up and Sara smiles, Haley smiles, they met in the middle and Sara said. "wow it is so nice to see you, Haley, It's been too long."

"I agree and nice to see you too." they get into a hug and laugh, very happy to see one another.

Then they get out of the hug, Sara still had her hand on Haley's shoulder and said. "I thought I told you to call me when you got here."

Haley nodded, still with a smile on her face. "I know but I got an earlier flight and I thought this would be a good time to check out were you work."

Sara nodded and said. "alright, I can show you around."

Haley nodded and Sara walks over to Judy, gets a visitors badge then walks back over to Haley hands it to her, she sticks it to her shirt and they head toward the break room and while they were walking Sara asked. "so how have you been?"

Haley looks at her friend and replied. "I have been good, I am partner in one of the biggest law firms in New York and finally they let me have a break for a little bit so I decided to take them up on their offer." Sara nods and they walked in the break room, she continued to ask questions. "married? have any kids?"

Haley shook her head and replied. "no on both accounts when do I have the time?" Sara nodded again and Haley speaks. "so what about you? Married have any kids?"

Sara also shook her head and replied. "Also no on both accounts." but she smiled after she said that and Haley seemed to get the picture and said. "but you have somebody?" Sara smiled bigger and that made Haley smile and said. "oh tell me?"

"I'll let him know your here, so you can met him."

That intrigued Haley more and she said. "you work with him?"

Sara walks to the doorway, turns to her friend and said. "yeah he is my boss."  
Haley laughed and before she could say something Sara continues. "just stay in this room so you don't see anything confidential."

Haley nodded and watched Sara leave, she looks around, she could see Sara really happy here and she wouldn't mind staying around, her few second observing and thinking to herself was interrupted when she heard a man's voice. "oh Sara the DNA.." he trails off when he looked up from the folder he had and saw that the women may have looked like Sara but there was one difference the blond hair, she smiles. he smiles back and said. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Sara."

Haley chuckled a little and replied. "we got that a lot in College, too bad Sara was just a little bit too short back then, just think of the fun we would've had switching classes for the day." Haley smiled and the man looked at her not sure if she was joking or not then Haley laughed and said. "it was a joke." he smiled and nodded then she sticks out her hand and said. "Haley Jackson."

The man smiled bigger, shook Haley's hand they released hands and he said.  
"Greg Sanders. It's nice to met you." Haley nodded and before she opened her mouth Sara comes back in and said behind Haley "I see you met Greg."

"yeah."

Sara walks fully into the room while Greg said. "she was just about to tell me some of the crazy things you did in college."

Haley and Greg smile, then Sara looks over at Haley and said. "don't you dare."

Just then Warrick and Nick came into the room behind them and Nick said. "I heard the friend was here."

Sara turns around while Haley said in a low voice to Greg. "I'll tell you later."

Greg smiles and Sara said. "I heard that."

Haley and Greg share another smile, then Haley turns toward the other two guys, they slowed their steps a little when they saw her face and both Sara and Haley smiled at their shocked faces then Sara introduced the new guys to Haley. "Haley Jackson I would like you to met some of my colleagues and friends." she points to Warrick first and said. "this is Warrick Brown." Haley and Warrick smile at each other and shake hands then Sara points to Nick said. "And this is Nick Stokes." Nick and Haley shakes hands and smile at each other too, then Catherine walks in and said, while looking at her resemblence to Sara. "oh you must be Haley, I am Catherine Willows."

Haley and Catherine shake hands too, then after they release hands Haley speaks again while looking at the guys. "so which one of you stole the heart of Sara Sidle?"

They all shake their heads and another man's voice was heard behind Haley. "Actually that would be me." Every eye turned to the other door and Haley turned around and what ever kind of man Haley was picturing in her head she was not expecting him and before she had more time to think about it, Grissom walks in the room smiles at Sara then looks at her friend, holds out his hand sand said. "you must be Haley, I am Gilbert Grissom welcome to Vegas."

Haley stares at him for a minute then takes his hand and they shake when they release hands, Haley speaks. "thank you."

Grissom nods with a smile then looks at his team, who was standing there watching them, and said. "if you guys want to go out tonight I suggest you get back to work." Everybody nodded with a smile then they all said it was nice to met you to Haley and told her they would get to know her a little bit better later then they left the break room, leaving Sara, Haley and Grissom.

Grissom looks at Sara and said. "you are free to go honey and get Haley set up at the house."

Sara nods with a smile and said. "thank you I think I might do that."

Grissom nods back, looks back at Haley and said. "it really is nice to met you, I'll see you later." Haley nods and Grissom smiles one more time at Sara then leaves the room.

Sara looks at Haley and said. "So what do you think?"

Haley looks over at Sara and said. "Well.." She trials off to think of how she wanted to say this without being mean and Sara raises an eyebrow and asked. "what do you mean well?"

Haley takes a soft breath and said. "OK, when you told me you were seeing someone I never pictured you with an older man, that's all."

Sara nodded she understood but then said. "I did say he was the boss though."

"yeah but I thought he would be a younger looking boss." She looks though the glass walls at the three guys she just met. Sara looks at her line of sight smiled and Haley continues. "one of those guys are the sort of guys I pictured you with."

Sara looks over at Haley then replied. "I am sure a lot of people would think that but it's not how I feel, Grissom is unlike any man I have ever met. When I first met him, it was like everything was right in my world and I knew then and there that he was the man I have been searching for, it just took him awhile see that and I am not blind I do see the age difference and believe me he does too but that doesn't matter when I love him so much, I mean with just one look form him…" she trails off when she notices Haley was looking at her and she smiles and says. "what?"

"you really love him don't you?" Haley could tell that by the way Sara was talking about him she didn't even need the answer to that but Sara nodded and replied with all the love she had for him. "yes very much."

Haley puts her hand on Sara's shoulder and said. "then I am so happy for you."

Sara smiles brings her into a hug then said while in the hug. "thank you Haley"

They pull out of the hug and Haley goes back to looking at the guys again and said.  
"man if I was you I don't know how I would get any work done." Sara walks to the break room door with a laugh, Haley turns and follows her and as they were walking to the locker room Sara speaks. "well just to let you know, Greg and Warrick are both Married."

They get to Sara's locker and Haley looks at Sara then said. "And Nick?" that's who she really had an eye on.

Sara opens her locker, looks at Haley and said. "well Nick is dealing with something." Sara didn't want to get into Nick's personal dilemma with Haley because it wasn't her place to say anything.

Haley nodded but then said. "but he is a available?"

Sara grabs her things, shuts her locker, looks at Haley and said. "technically yes, but do be careful when it comes to him he is one of my best friends and I don't want to see him hurt more then he already is."

They walk out of the room with Haley nodding, then she looked over at Sara and said. "very protective of the best friend huh?"

They get to the receptionist desk Sara signed both of them out, looked at her and said. "you know it." Haley hands the visitors badge to Judy they both say goodbye and as they were walking out of the lab Sara speaks. "and besides you aren't here for very long right?"

"right." then mentally she said to herself. _'maybe I'll stay a little bit longer then planned, I think I'll like it here.' _she gets out of her own thoughs and grabbed Sara's arm and said. "man I missed you this is going to be so much fun." Sara laughed and nodded her head she was just thinking the same thing, hoping she was right.

While Sara was leading Haley the way to her and Grissom's house, the guys were in the lab looking over a piece of evidence, Greg looks up from what he was looking at, looks at Warrick and Nick and said. "man it's unbelievable it's like Sara has a twin."

They both nodded and Nick said. "yeah it does and I can't wait to hear how Sara was like in her first two years of college."

They laugh and Warrick replied. "then we better get our worked done so we can get out of here on time." they nodded again and went right back to work all wondering what they will hear tonight.

* * *

AN; Well there you go, you met Haley and the resemblence to our beloved Sara, is Grissom not on her radar? Or is it Nick?, let me know if you want more and I'll post soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again for the reviews and views, hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am posting sooner then planned but since I was in a generous and good mood, here you go! I still don't own the main characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Before they knew it, it was the end of their double shift and everybody met at the bar and at that time Haley met Amanda the wife of Greg and BreAnna the wife of Warrick.

They all sat down at a booth and immediately Greg asked how Sara was in college and Haley wasted no time in telling how much of a party animal Sara turned out to be, one night they went to more then one party, she was even dared to kiss a complete stranger and even some drinking.

A few of the stories that Haley told was so embarrassing to Sara that she had shook her head or covered her face with her hands or her favorite spot hiding her face into Grissom chest while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

After the tenth story or so, they all looked at Sara shocked, they had no idea that she had a different side to her, Sara just smiled and said while shrugging her shoulders. "Hey I said I was a Science geek not an angel."

They all laughed, then they all noticed a man walking over to the table Catherine smiled when she saw Vartann coming their way and the tension in the area just got thick.

Nick watched Catherine stand up and kiss Vartann, then Catherine looked at Haley and said ."Haley Jackson this Lou Vartann." Haley holds out her hand and he takes it and shakes it then they release hands and he said. "nice to met you."

Haley nodded, then he looked at he rest of the group smiled and said hi, helps Catherine back into her seat and he sits down next to her and takes her hand.

Nick cleared his throat and said. "I am going to get another pitcher of beer."

They nodded and started to talk about small things.

Nick gets up while taking the pitcher with him, when he was halfway to the bar, Haley gets up and follows him, Nick stops at the bar and orders more beer, Haley stands next to him and said. "So Catherine is the women that hurt you?" Nick looks at her and she continued. "Sara said that you were dealing with something and you have been hurt by someone."

"It's not like we were dating or anything."

"But you wanted to right?" Nick looks away and that gave her the answer and before she could talk a fast song came through the speakers, she puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "come dance with me I love this song."

Nick picks up the pitcher of beer, looks at her and said. "I don't thi.." she puts finger to his lips to stop him and said. "Come on, would you rather sit there being miserable watching the women you love flirt with some other man or be dancing with me?" Haley smiles a cute looking smile.

Nick thinks about it for a second knowing Haley had a point, just watching them tore something in him, then nods and said. "OK lets dance." they both smile at each other, he turns to a waitress and asks her nicely if she would take the pitcher of beer to his friends, grabbed Haley's hand and they walk to the dance floor to start dancing to the fast beat.

The waitress walks over to the table sets the picture down and tells them that their friend asked to bring it over, when the waitress turned around to leave, the group looked at each other wondering what was going on, then Greg gets their attention and points to the middle of the dance floor and sees Nick and Haley dancing pretty close together and that got the other girls riled up so Amanda and BreAnna took their husbands hand and dragged them to the dance floor too, Sara looks at Grissom and he shakes his head no with a small smile and she nods in understanding, she didn't care how they spent time together, she puts her head on his shoulder and they both could tell that Catherine was trying very hard not to look Nick and Haley's way, both wishing that their friends can find the happiness that they had.

After a few more glasses of beer and a few stories from everybody else, they called it a night. Haley said goodbye to the new people she just met, really liking them, then Grissom took Sara and her home and immediately Haley said goodnight and went right into the spare bedroom to crash.

Sara and Grissom finished locking up the doors and windows then walked down the hall and into the bedroom, after they went through their routine for bed and changed, they turned down the covers and Grissom was staring at her, she looked at him and said. "what?"

He gets in bed and said. "you really went that wild in College?"

Sara gets in her side of the bed looks at him and said. "she made it sound like I went wild all the time but that wasn't true or at least the whole truth, I don't know I guess I was just tired of always doing homework and staying in, I wanted college to be different, a new experience."

Grissom nodded, grabbed her hand and said. "I understand, I am not judging I just had no idea."

She smiles puts her hand on top of his, then said. "I know your not judging me, I guess when I met her she sort of brought out my fun side."

She shrugged her shoulders was taking her hand out from under his but he grabbed it, brought it up to his lips and after he kissed her knuckles he said. "well I always have fun with you just by being in the same room with you."

Sara smiled her 'Sara' smile at him, takes her hand out of his and puts it on his clean shaven cheek then leans forward and said. "that is very sweet of you." she pecks him on the lips and when she pulls back he brings his lips back on hers and they kiss a little bit longer, When they pulled back they put their foreheads together basking in the loving feeling of them just being together then he ruined the moment by yawning, she smiles, pulls back and said. "tired, old man?"

He sees the smirk and her eyes twinkling indicated she was joking about the old part and he smiled then smirked himself. "yeah hearing about your crazy times in college wore me out."

She shakes her head with a small chuckle and they kiss one more time then crawls under the covers after they shut out their lamps, he lays on his back and a few seconds later Sara lays her head right on his chest close to his heart.

He puts his arms around her shoulders and she puts her hand on the middle of his chest, he kissed her head and said. "I love you Sara, goodnight."

Sara yawns then said as she was closing her eyes. "I love you too."

Grissom closes his eyes too, holds her tighter and in no time they were both asleep safety in each others arms.

Two weeks had past and Haley was still there in fact she told the gang that she was planning on staying longer and in that case she found her self an apartment and a waitress job at a new restaurant that opened up since she did have experence as a waitress.

They were surprised that she had decided to stay longer and the new job but they didn't question it, right now, they were having a good time when she was around and Sara seemed to be enjoying it herself and that's all they wanted was to see Sara happy and when she is, they were too.

Haley walks into the crime lab and gets a visitors badge, she has been coming by so often she doesn't get stared at anymore. She smiles, says thank you and started searching for the person she wanted to see, she looks into the empty lab rooms and the break room and then the last place the locker room, when she gets there she stands in the doorway and sees Catherine and Nick at their lockers, she looks at Nick and said. "Nick."

Nick turned around and she gets into her purse pulls his watch out of it, walks in the room and hands it to him and said. "you forgot this at my place I thought you might need it."

Nick smiles, steps closer to her grabs it, nodded and said. "Thank you Haley." Haley smiled back. nodded and noticed Catherine was trying not to look but could see in the corner of her eye she saw it all, she leans to Nick and kissed him on the cheek, looked back at him and said. "have a good shift." Nick nodded and Haley said bye then turned to leave as Nick was watching the whole way.

Catherine made an objective noise and Nick looks back at her and asked. "Something you want to say?"

Catherine looks over at him shook her head and said. "no."  
Nick shook his head, walked back to his locker then Catherine stood up and said. "actually you know what there is something I want to say." Nick turns to her and Catherine continues as she was looking at him. "you couldn't have the original so you went to the second best thing?"

Nick looks at her confused and said. "what?"

"you couldn't have Sara so you go after her look a like."  
Catherine knew about Nick's feeling for Sara when Sara first got here and she could sense a little hurt from him when Sara and Grissom told everybody they were a couple.

Catherine sits down on the bench and looked away, not believing she just said that out loud, bringing her feelings out in the open.

Nick stood by his locker for a second thinking about what he should say to that but then knew it was time to say what he was feeling so he took a deep breath and answered back with. "that wasn't about Sara."

Catherine looks over at him a little surprised and asked. "it's not? but I thought you looked sad when Sara and Grissom told us they were a couple."

Nick looks at her and said. "yeah I was sad and happy because Sara finally got to be the person she loved but on the flip side I was still waiting for mine."

Nick stared longer at her waiting for her to get it and a second later it seemed to click something, she mentally gasped and said. "me?" she never thought it was possible between them.

Nick smiled, walked up closer to her, grabbed her hand to stand her up and said. "yes, I have felt this way for awhile now, I have just been to scared to tell you."

She looks at their hands a little emotional, then when she looked back up, he puts his hand on her cheek and continued. "and Haley and I aren't dating it was a few dinners and I stayed at her house to watch movies but that was it nothing serious is happening with her, she was just a distraction on the pain I was in."

Catherine could see the truth in his eyes and joy was radiating inside of her, she was just about to open her mouth when Sara walked in and said. "Catherine you OK?" Sara could sense something but wasn't exactly sure on what it was.

Nick steps away from Catherine then goes to his locker, Catherine wipes a few tears away that leaked out, looks at Sara and said. "Great." with a small smile.

Sara looks over at Nick and he nods, Sara smiles to them then goes to her locker to get ready for work.

While her back was turned, Catherine looks over at Nick and he looks back they share a look then go back to the task of getting ready, knowing something shifted in their relationship.

* * *

AN: well there you go, hope I didn't make Sara too much into a party animal I just thought it would be different.  
So a possible start of Catnip? will it happen? How will Haley react. Review if you want more and again Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank the people who are reading this story and I apperciate the reviews. Keep it up.

* * *

Chapter 4

A few days later and everybody could sense a shift in the relationship between Nick and Catherine and they were all wondering when it will become offical.

It was another night for the team and Nick had just walked into the lab when he saw Vartann walk past him without looking at him, Nick watched him walk out of the lab, then turned and headed toward the locker room, he stopped at his locker and dropped off his stuff then walked to the break room, when he got in the room he only saw Catherine and she had her head down.

He walked up to her and said. "Catherine you OK?" Catherine lifted her head and looked to the left to see Nick, she nodded and Nick continues. "I saw Vartann walk out of here." he still had jealousy in him saying his name and Catherine heard it.

She got up from the chair, stood in front of him and said. "We broke up." that put Nick spirits up and she continues. "I broke up with him." she grabs his hand and said. "I love you Nick, I have for a very long time I just didn't think it was possible between us."

He smiles, she smiles back, he takes his hand out of hers puts it on her cheek after he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, then they look into each others eyes and he said. "I love you too Catherine."

Catherine's smile gets bigger and as they were leaning toward each other Nick's phone rings, they put their foreheads together, both sigh then she whispers. "You better get that."

He pulls back, looks back into her eyes and said. "Hold that thought will you?"  
She chuckles and nods, he smiles back, steps back from her, grabs his phone from his pocket, opens it up and answers. "Stokes."

Haley on the other line talks after closing the restaurant for the night, she was walking to her vehicle. "Hey Nick I was hoping that after shift we could have breakfast together."

Nick looks at Catherine while talking to Haley. "Sorry Haley, but I have other plans."

Catherine smiles a little bit bigger at the comment.

Haley Continues to talk. "Well a lot can happen between now and the end of shift, plans change."

"I am sorry Haley but the way we were seeing each other isn't going to happen much, I mean we can still be friends but..."

Haley cuts him off getting it. "so you finally got the girl?"

Nick could hear the irritable tone, he mentally sighed he didn't want to hurt her but he just didn't feel the connection with her, he grabs Catherine's hand and continues. "Yes I have.'

Haley sighs and replies. "ok I get it, I hope it works out with Catherine."

Nick smiles and replies back. "Thanks Haley."

Haley mumbles a goodbye and hangs up, feeling a little let down, she thought something more could have happened, but obviously it wasn't meant to be. she sighs finally getting to her car.

Then somebody from the darkness grabs her by the shoulders and covered her mouth from behind, she gasped and tried to get free but he had a good hold on her and the parking lot was empty, the man takes her to the alley way, turns her and pushes her against the building wall, she got her air knocked out of her for a second but then acted fast, she pulled the pepper spray out of her purse and as he was getting closer to her again, she sprayed it right into his eyes, he screams and puts his hands up to his eyes then felt a sharper pain were she kneed him, he fell down on his knees with a groan.

Haley wasted no time in running back to her car, she was shaking the whole time while unlocking the door and putting the keys in the ignition. She started her car and drove out of the parking lot as fast as she could, but since she was shaking so bad she had to pull over, she kept the vehicle on and reached for the phone from her purse on the passenger side and called the first person that popped into her head. She didn't know why it was his name that did, but she didn't think much about it at the time.

Grissom had closed another case file before the start of shift, when his phone starts ringing, he takes it out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear and answered. "Grissom." The person on the other line was sobbing and Grissom continued. "Hello? Who are you, are you OK?"

Finally the person on the other line talked. "Gilbert I am scared."

The sound of her voice perked Grissom's head up. "Haley? What happened? are you OK?"

Haley calmed down a little bit more and said. "I need you to come get me."

"Were are you?" Haley told him the best she could and Grissom gets up from his office chair and said. "OK, I'll just get Sara to.."

She cuts him off. "No! please just you."

"Alright Haley, just stay calm and stay were you are I'll be there soon."

"Thank you Gilbert."

"Your welcome." After they said bye they hang up and he dials another number.

* * *

When Nick removed his phone from his ear and while putting it back into his pocket Catherine speaks. "How is she?" She was happy for herself but also felt kind of bad for Haley, she knew Haley really liked him, but the childest saying 'I saw him first' popped into her head and she couldn't help how they both felt and she wasn't willing to go back to were they were before.

He look at Catherine takes her other hand again and replied. "I think she'll be fine." they take a step closer and Nick said. "now where were we."

Catherine smiles inches her head closer to him and said. "I think right about..."

She trails off but before they got any closer, Warrick and Greg walk in the room and Warrick said. "Is there something you guys would like to share?"

Nick and Catherine pull back again, looked at the guys who ruined the moment and Nick said. "well since I don't think we could keep it a secret for very long yes there is something we would like to share."

Nick looks over at Catherine and she clears her throat looked at her new boyfriend then looked at the guys again and said. "we are a couple now."

Warrick and Greg smile walk up to the happy couple do a few hugs and handshakes then as they were stepping back Sara walked in and saw the group in high spirits and she asked. "Why is everybody so happy?" Warrick and Greg moved away from the happy couple and sees Nick and Catherine holding hands and Sara nods her head in understanding and replied to her own question. "so you too finally woke up huh?"

They both nodded at her then Catherine's phone rings, she releases Nick's hand after she squeezed it, steps back from the group while grabbing her phone and answering it. "Willows."

"Don't mention who you are talking to but can you be boss for a little bit."

Catherine was wondering why Grissom was being secretive but kept quiet on who she was talking to and said. "Sure."

"Thanks, just come to my office and get the assignment sheets."

"Alright, see ya."

He says bye and they hang up, she looks at the team and they were looking at her, she talks a few seconds later. "I'll be right back."

They nodded and she walks out of the room with the rest of the group looking at each other, then shrugged their shoulders and started talking while in the back of Sara's mind she was concerned on how Haley will take the news about Catherine and Nick, she promised herself she would talk to her about it after shift.

Catherine was almost to Grissom's office when he walked out of it and she noticed he seemed to be rushing a little, he hands her the assignment sheets and started walking without saying anything so she says. "What's going on?"

Grissom looks back and said. "I just need to take care of something." Then he turns back to watch were he was going and continued to walk away.

Catherine shakes her head and thinks. 'OK this is weird.' she shakes it off and chalks it down to Grissom being Grissom, then walks back to the break room and immediately assigns the cases to the team when she was done they all looked at her like they wanted answers and Catherine said. "He said he will be back soon he had something to take care off." She shrugged her shoulders as lost as they were, then She looked at Sara and noticed she was about to ask so she replies to her. "And before you ask I don't know what, so we will just have to make due til he gets back alright?"

Sara nods then looks down at her assignment sheet, Catherine looks at the rest of the team and they all nodded in agreement, then Catherine smiles and said. "Well then lets get to work."

They all nodded again and Catherine leaves the break-room with Greg since they were working together. Warrick followed behind them with his own case.

Sara gets up from her chair looking a little worried, Nick stands beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "I am sure he is fine." He pats her on the shoulder and released her, she nods with a small smile hoping he was right. She mentally shook it off and got into work mode, or a least tried to.

Grissom drove to the place Haley described and saw her car parked on the side of the road he pulls over, stops his Denali, shuts it off, gets out and walks over to her car window.

She looks through the window and he could see she was visible scared but before he could say anything she opens the car door, gets out and wraps her arms around him, he tensed at the sudden contact but pushed it away, knowing he needed to comfort her not scare her and puts his arms around her and said. "it's ok Haley, what happened?"

She holds him tighter and sobs on his shoulder after a few minutes she pulls back and looks into his eyes and saw real concern there and suddenly she didn't feel that scared anymore she felt safe, in fact more safe then she felt in awhile, the feeling made her have more tears in her eyes and then thinking of what almost happened she started to cry again,

Grissom sees so much emotions in her eyes but didn't know what they all meant and immediate she gets back into his arms, he holds her again telling her that everything was going to be alright, he didn't know what happened but he knew she needed some form of comfort.

Finally when she calmed down enough, she told him what almost happened and after she reassured him she could drive on her own he told her to met him at the house he wasn't going to have her go home alone, she agreed and they each get into their own vehicles and drove to his house.

When they got there, she tells him she was going to lay down in the spare bedroom and he went to make her some hot chocolate.

While the water was heating up he called Sara to tell her to come home and be with Haley, he didn't tell her exactly what happened since it wasn't his place but he just thought Haley needed Sara now.

He put the hot chocolate in a coffee mug and walked to the guest room, he tapped on the door, then cracked it open and saw that she had her eyes closed. He was going to back away but she opened her eyes up and said. "Hey I was just resting my eyes."

He stands in the doorway and said. "I made some hot chocolate you want it?" She nods as she was sitting up, he opens the door wider and walked in, he walks to the side of the bed and hands her the mug and as she was taking a drink he speaks. "listen I know you didn't want me to call Sara but I think you need her right now."

She looks up to his blue eyes, nods and said. "I think your right thank you Gilbert."  
He wasn't use to people saying his full name and he looked shocked, Haley tilts her head and said. "what?"

He cleared his throat and said. "I am not use to people using my full name and that's the third time you used it."

"Well it's your name right?" He smiles a little and nods his head, then he looks away from her staring, feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. She clears her throat, and said. "Thanks again for helping me out."

He looks back at her and said. "There is no thanks needed, you were in trouble and reached out for help, I was happy to do it."

She smiles again and reaches for his hand, he looks down at their hands and they heard the front door open, he steps back and lets her hand fall and said. "that should be Sara." he turns and right when he got to the door Sara walked in.

She looked at Grissom then looked over at Haley, she gives Grissom a small smile then walks past him and as she was walking to the bed she asked. "Haley what happened?'

Haley watches Grissom stand in the doorway so he was out of the way then she looked at Sara and said. "I am fine, nothing happened it almost did but I got out of there in time." she wiped a tear going down her cheek.

Sara puts her hand on her friends and said. "I am glad you are alright"

Haley nodded and replied. "I am too and if it wasn't for Gilbert I don't think I would gotten here safely." Haley looks at Grissom again.

Sara shook off her friends use of Grissom's first name then looks over at Grissom and he was going to open his mouth but Sara smiles and said. "Thank you Griss."

He kept his mouth shut and nodded his head he was happy that it made Sara happy even though he didn't think he did much.

Both women were still staring at him and he cleared his throat and said. "I am going to let you two women talk I am going to go to work."

They nodded and Sara said standing up. "I'll walk you out." then she looks at Haley and said. "I'll be right back."

Haley nodded, then Sara turns and walks up to Grissom, he lets her walk out of the room first and as he was turning to crack the door shut Haley thanked him again he just nodded and turned toward Sara, while Haley could still see them through the crack, while drinking her hot chocolate.

Sara puts a hand up to his cheek and said. "Than…"

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her and said. "I don't need anymore thanks I just calmed her down enough so she could drive, she saved herself."

She nodded and takes his finger off her lips and puts her fingers through his and said. "I know, but it still means something to me and I am sure for her too."

He nods just accepting the praise he knew when to not argue, then said. "I better get to work." Sara nodded back, leaned to him and pecks him on the lips then pulls back and tells him that she was working with Nick so he could go in her spot, he nods again, kissed her one more time, released her hand and when he got to the front door, he turns to her and said. "love you Sara."

Sara smiles her smile reserved only for Grissom and said. "love you too babe."

He smiles bigger then turns and walks out of the house.

Sara mentally sighed then walked back into the bedroom and Haley had just finished her drink so she was putting the mug on the nightstand by the bed and Sara said. "You need anymore?"

"No thank you."

Sara nodded and walked back to the bed sat at the edge of it and said. "So what exactly happen if you don't mind me asking."

Haley took a breath and told Sara what happened and when she was done she had a few tears in her eyes and Sara kept pattering her hand and telling her it would be ok.

After Haley calmed down a bit Sara approached another subject that she thought she should talk about it, she just didn't know how to ask.

Haley sensed a question in her eyes and said. "What is it Sara?"

Sara mentally sighed then said. "I don't mean to bring this up now but have you heard about Nick and…"

Haley cut her off. "I have and I am happy for them."

Sara raised an eyebrow a little surprised at her turn of feelings and asked. "Really? you seemed to be into him when you first got here."

Haley Shrugged her shoulders and replied. "yes really, it just wasn't meant to be and it wasn't like we were that serious in-fact we were just hanging out as friends which I am sure we are still going to do right?"

Sara nodded with a smile but something kept nagging at her that something else was going on with Haley but she didn't know what it was at the moment and right now she didn't want to think about it, Haley was safe and sound and that was all that mattered.

Haley smiles back, feeling better then she had in years she could feel something turning in her she didn't know what but she knew it had something to do with her savior, the one and only Gilbert Grissom and that warm feeling she was experiencing made her realize it wasn't something she was willing to let go anytime soon.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed another Chapter, as we can see Haley is taking a turn, to what extent ? only time will tell.

**Heads up a big GSR moment is coming up.

Please Review if you want more! Enjoy your weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the rewiews! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After that dramatic day a week has past and the gang noticed a little difference in Haley they couldn't pin point exactly what it was right now but it was something and they all assumed that the change happened the night Grissom and Sara left work early.

Now it was Grissom's 50th birthday and they were having a party at the Grissom/Sidle residence.

Amanda and BreAnna went to their house early so they could help setting up, cooking dinner and desert. While Amanda, BreAnna and Sara were in kitchen, Grissom and Warrick were at the store and Greg was sitting down on the couch watching a preseason football ball game, while Catherine and Nick hadn't showed yet which that didn't surprise the gang since they were a new couple wanting to have some alone time.

Haley just gotten there, got out of her vehicle and walked up to the front door she knocked and Greg gets up from the couch and said. "I'll get the door." he hears Sara yell ok then he continues to the door, he opens it and just about dropped his drink because now he was looking at a brown haired Haley, she smiles at his shocked face and said. "Hey Greg like the new hairdo?"

When Greg found his voice he said. "it's interesting, why the change?"

He moves out of the way and Haley walks in, he shuts the door and she turned to look at him so her back was to the kitchen door and said. "I just felt like I needed a change."

Greg nodded and just when he was about to talk again, the three girls walk in with Amanda in front, then BreAnna and lastly Sara.

Amanda asked. "honey who…" she stops talking and walking when Haley turned and faced them, but that made BreAnna run into Amanda and Sara run into BreAnna, and just when both of them were about to ask why she stopped they too were looking at a brown haired Haley.

Again she smiles at their shocked faces and said. "so, you like?"

When Amanda and BreAnna got over the shock they started walking up to her and since they were passing the snack table they set the snacks there and BreAnna said. "wow, now you really look…"

She trails off and Amanda finished her sentence. "like Sara."

Sara was still rooted at her spot by the door and Haley looks over the girls shoulders and said. "So Sara what do you think?"

Sara finally found her voice and said. "It's a complete shock I will admit that, but you look nice."

"Thank you."

Sara nods and goes and puts the rest of the snacks on the table, while Greg walked to stand next to his wife and looked at Haley and Sara, they all look at him and Greg said turning his head to Sara. "I think we are going to need name tags."

All the girls chuckled but Sara, she did have a small smile though and said. "ha ha very funny Greg."

Greg smiles, then goes and sits back on the couch this time Amanda following him,  
BreAnna heads back to the kitchen to finish the cake.

Haley goes to the snack table were Sara was still at and when they were shoulder to shoulder Haley said. "so do you really like it?"

Sara turns to her and said. "yeah it looks good on you it's going to take time to get use to it, why did you do this?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, she didn't think it would be that big of a deal to change her hair color. She grabbed a plate and started putting some cheese and crackers on it and said. "I just wanted something different, a change."

Haley looked at her and Sara just nodded still feeling a little strange then said. "well I have to change, tell them I'll be out in a minute if they ask."

Haley nodded and watched her leave, then walked in the living room were Greg and Amanda were watching the game, she didn't really pay attention since she wasn't a huge football fan and started nibbling on her food.

10 minutes pass and in that time Sara had changed and went back into the kitchen with BreAnn, Haley was in the restroom and Amanda and Greg were cuddling on the couch watching the last few seconds of the second quarter. There were was a knock on the door again and instead of getting up Greg shouts. "it's open."

The door was opening when Haley and Sara was walked in the living room at the same time, Catherine smiles back at Nick for letting her walk in first then she looked forward and about fainted, she gasped and said. "huh? Nick I haven't had anything to drink right?"

Nick shut the door looked at his girlfriend and said. "no why? are you OK?"

She shook her head and said. "then why am I seeing a double Sara?"

Nick looks at her confused and said. "A double Sara wha.." the words left his mouth when he saw the same thing she did.

Sara finally shook her head and said. "Relax guys, Haley changed her hair."

They both nodded with a sigh glad they weren't going crazy than Nick smiled and said. "now I think we need name tags."

Greg snickered almost spitting out his drink in the process, Amanda smiles and looks away trying to hide her laugh, Haley chuckled and Sara groaned and before Nick had to ask what he said wrong, Greg replied. "it's already been said man." Nick smiles with a chuckle too, then him and Catherine went to the snack table, they were already having fun and the birthday man wasn't even there yet.

Another 30 minutes went by and now Greg, Amanda, BreAnna, Nick and Catherine were sitting in the living room getting ready to watch the start of the third quarter while Haley was in the kitchen and Sara was in the restroom, the front door opened and in came Grissom and Warrick, Warrick sees the TV on with the game on and walks right over to the love seat were his wife was at and sits down next to her. Grissom walks into the kitchen with a plastic bag of ice cream, he sees a brown haired women at the sink and he said. "Sorry Sara I couldn't find…"

He gets cut off when the women turns around and she said. "I am not Sara."

Grissom dropped the bag and said. "Haley?" Haley nods with a smile.

Sara walks in and sees the bag on the floor and said. "Honey you ok?"

Grissom looks back and fourth twice then stares at Sara and said. "yeah I am fine, wha..."

Sara puts a hand up to stop him from talking. "Don't say it we heard it all earlier, yes we look a like now and no I am not putting a damn name tag on me."

She bends down for the bag of Ice cream and Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked. "what?" He was confused on what she was talking about.

Sara shook her head and said. "nothing, just forget it." Sara walks over to the counter.

Haley walks toward the doorway and said. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Grissom nodded and started walking up to Sara and they both heard laughing in the living room no doubt about Warrick's face of shock.

Grissom puts his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them and said. "you ok?"

Sara sighed, leaned her head down then turned around and looked at him.  
He still had his hands on her shoulders and she continues. "yeah I am fine, I guess Haley dying her hair just threw me for a loop." she stops to sigh again then continued. "I know it's crazy to be thinking and feeling like this."

He moves his right hand from her shoulders and puts it on her cheek and asked. "feel like what?"

She looked back into his eyes and said. "Like she is, I don't know trying to take my place." she saw his eyebrow raised and she shakes her head while looking away saying. "Told you it was crazy."

He brings her face back so she was looking right at him and he said with the most sincerity in his voice. "It's not true no one can take your place, when I am looking right into your eyes. like I am doing right now, I know that your Sara Sidle,  
the women I love. She may really look like you now but she isn't you and never will be oK?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes, he leans to her and kissed her forehead, then pulls back wipes the reaming tears away and she said. "I love you so much."

"I know." he smirks and she just shakes her head, he puts his hands back on her shoulders and said."so you going to be ok?"

"yeah, thank you."

Grissom nods back, kissed her forehead again then pulls back and said. "ok I am going to change and we can have our meal."

She kissed him on the cheek then pulls back and said. "ok."

He smiles and with one more look into her eyes he backed out of her arms and walks out of the kitchen, and walked right pass the living room, not noticing a pair of eyes watching his every move down the hall.

* * *

When Grissom came out of the bedroom, the gang was ready to eat. They all enjoyed their spaghetti for their main dish and a chocolate cake with white Icing and three choices of ice cream but most importantly they enjoyed the company. They were laughing and talking just having a good time.

When everybody got done eating, Haley, Catherine, BreAnna and Amanda picked up the stuff off the table, the rest of them offered to help but the girls were having none of that and defiantly told Grissom no since it was his birthday.  
Sara and Grissom were having a quiet talk at the dinning room table and Warrick, Greg and Nick was watching the last two minutes of the game.

A few minutes later Nick saw Haley walk back into the dining room and he stands up and walks over to the snack table she was cleaning up and said. "Hey Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looks over at him and said. "sure."

"I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway."

Haley shook her head and replied. "you didn't, we both know that you and Catherine were meant to be."

"yeah but I still feel like I hurt you, you seemed to like me more then I di…"

He gets cut off when she puts a finger to his lips then said. "Don't worry about, it's ok. In fact I am past it."

Nick nods with a smile then, she takes her finger away from his mouth and he said. "ok, so friends?"

He holds out his hand, she smiles shakes it and said. "yes."

They release hands and that's when Grissom stood up from his seat and tapped his wine glass and said. "Can I have everybody's attention?"

Warrick and Greg walked in the dinning room, the other girls stood by the kitchen doorway having just came out of that room and all eyes were on him now and before he opens his mouth Greg comments. "you're not suppose to make a toast about yourself." he smiles.

Catherine says looking at him. "He can do whatever he wants it's his birthday." and just before Greg could comment back Grissom intervened. "ok first off thank you Catherine."

Catherine nods with a smirk at Greg and he mock glares at her.

Grissom gets everybody attention on him again and said. "And secondly I know Greg, that's why this toast isn't about me."

Now more interested on what he was going to say everybody stayed quiet.

Grissom turned so his body so he was facing Sara, she looks up from the spot she was sitting at, he looks down and started talking about what's in his heart.  
"Sara before you and 43 years of my life I thought and felt like I was destined to live my life alone." He stopped puts his glass on the table, takes her hand and continued. "But fate had another plan for me, 7 years ago this young beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed angel, stepped into the lecture hall I was guest speaking at and asked the first question of many." He stops again and the gang took that time to chuckle a little and Sara smiled and Grissom continues once again once he calmed his heart a little.

"The moment I met you I knew in my heart that you were it for me, I just felt you were out of my league and there was no way you would be interested so I kept our friendship platonic even though my heart wanted more, then once again fate intervened when I ended up calling and you ended up working for me and believe me the six years that followed, were very hard keeping you at arms length and I am so sorry for hurting you, it wasn't that I didn't care it was because I cared to much, I didn't want you to be stuck in a life with me or realize you made a mistake."

This time when he stopped talking he stopped to wipe the tears away from her cheek and he realized she was going to talk so he took a breath and finished his speech.

"But then I couldn't keep you at arms length anymore so I asked you to dinner a little over one year ago and I thank my stars everyday that you accepted because from that point on it's been heaven to be with you and I don't ever want to let that go or you, so Sara Sidle." he gets down on one knee and everybody smiled and he says looking right into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

More tears were going down her cheek and nodded while saying. "yes of course I will."

He smiles releases her hands to get the ring box out of his pocket, he opens the box and Sara noticed it was shaped like a butterfly, she chuckled through her tears as he slipped the ring on her finger, then he stood up helping her up and he puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you."

"I love you too." There was cheering but they were in their own little world, he smiles and they share a kiss. When they finally pull back they put their foreheads together. After a few minutes, Greg clears his throat to let them know that people were still in the room,

Sara and Grissom pull away from each other and Sara looks back at them and said. "Sorry." then she smiles the biggest smile they have ever seen and said. "I'm engaged." they cheered again than nodded again and the engaged couple walk over to their friends and immediately they were engulfed in hugs and handshakes.

After Sara got done hugging Catherine, she walks up to Haley, who had actually been silent through all the cheering with a jealous feeling running through her. She shakes it off and before Sara talks Haley speaks. "congratulations Sara."

Sara nods with a smile and they get into a hug and while in the hug Haley was staring at Grissom wishing she was the one marrying the man, she tried mentally shaking those feelings aside again. Sara and Haley get out of the hug, they smile at each other and Sara walks back to her fiancée, he smiles at Sara when she got back to his side, he wraps his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head, happy that he was going to marry the woman he loved and unaware of someone else's growing feelings and the danger it could possess.

* * *

An: well there you have it GSR is engaged! Hope the proposal was ok.

Please Reivew if you wis to find out what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to the reviewers and Readers, you have inspired me to continue.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next night Grissom and Sara had the night off so they were going to have a romantic night to celebrate their engagement since last night they had that party with everybody else.

At the moment Sara was getting stuff for a salad at the store and Grissom was setting up, he puts the wine on the table, puts two candles on the table with the lighter in the middle.

He walks back into the kitchen, checks the vegetarian lasagna and grabs the plates, walks back into the dinning room puts the plates in place, rubs his hands together and smiles happy that they will have a night to themselves. He just wanted to make it perfect, he snaps his fingers like he forgot something so he turns to walk to the stereo and just when he was looking at the CD's somebody knocked on the door he mentally sighed and thinks while he is walking to the door. 'it better not be work related.'

He gets to the door, opens it up and when it was all the way open he did another mental sigh it wasn't that he didn't like Haley, but lately it seemed like she had the worst timing.

He tries very hard to put on a happy face and said. "Hi Haley what can I do for you.?"

A little shiver went down Haley's back at his words and mentally smiled too, then she mentally shook it off a second later, her feelings going up and down. She looks over his shoulder and could tell that he was setting up for a romantic dinner, she fakes a upsetting face and said. "oh I came at a bad time I should go." She put enough guilt in her words to hit Grissom right and it seemed to work because he felt bad so when Haley turned to walk away he said. "it's oK, I can spare a few minutes."

She looks back at him and asked. "are you sure?"

He nods and moves out of the way, she walks in and he shuts the door then he turns to her and said. "can I get you anything?"

She nods and asked "if a glass of water isn't to much trouble?"

He nods, then turns toward the kitchen.

Haley watches him then walks over to the fireplace mantel were the photos of Sara and Grissom were sitting and dreamily looks at his face and does a sigh. When he walks back in with a glass of water in his hand, she turns to him with a smile grabs the glass and said. "Thanks, so were is Sara anyways?"

"She had to go to the store."

Haley nods looks back at the pictures and asked. "what you said last night to Sara was it all true?" she looks back at him.

He raises an eyebrow and said. "which part?"

"oh you know, keeping her at arms length because you were to scared that she would leave you and all that."

Grissom walks to stand next to her so he is looking at the picture of Sara, then looks at Haley and said. "yes, of course it was, I mean she is beautiful and young. She could have any man, why would she want me? but it turned out well in the end." He shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the picture.

Haley is looking back at him, titling her head a little then said. "Why do you put yourself down like that, don't you know how special you really are?" She puts a hand on his arm.

Grissom could feel the emotions shift in the room and he cleared his throat, stepped back, having her hand drop to her side and Haley shook her head and said. "I am sorry if that was uncalled for." she looked down and continued. "man I can be such an Idi…" Again playing the guild card.

He cuts her off. "no your not an idiot and that was a sweet thing to say."

She looks up and smiles then said. "it was?"

He nods back then continues. "But Haley you kno.." knowing what he was going to say next she tried to step back but acted like she was feeling dizzy and dropped the glass on the floor making it shatter and Grissom did a knee jerk reaction and caught her around her waist, she puts her arms on his shoulders and he asked. "are you.." he gets cut off when she puts her lips to his at the same moment the front door opened, Sara gasped and dropped the bags.

Grissom pulls back, helps Haley stand up very shocked on what happened himself, he released her and looks at the door and Sara was stepping back out of the house and before she turned she said. "I can't do this again." then she ran back towards her car

Grissom ran after her saying. "Sara wait! it wasn't what you think it was."

Sara gets to the vehicle but she was sobbing so much her hands were shaking and she couldn't get the keys in the door and Grissom caught up with her and said.

"Sara let me explain."

She shook her head finally getting the keys in the car door and said. "explain what? How you are like every other man I have ever been with? How of all people it had to be her again, I can't deal with this." she opens the door, but he shuts it grabs her shoulders and turns her around.

She leans her head down and he asked. "what do you mean again? Sara?"

Sara keeps her head down sniffing then he lifts her head up and she dose the mistake by looking into his blue eyes, the same eyes that makes her melt just be looking in them, she could see so much emotion in them and a feeling to tell him everything ran through her so she sniffled back some tears away and said. "Since Haley has been here everybody kept hearing only the good or the fun stuff we did together but what no one knows there was a very big rough patch."

She wipes her tears away and continues to look at him while she continued to talk. "When I first got to college Haley took me under her wing and I was so happy that I had already made a friend because during my high school years it was very hard for me to do." She stops, shakes her head and continued. "Anyways there was this boy that I liked he was on our dorm floor, he was cute, one year older then me, he had brown hair, brown eyes and very smart, Haley found out I had a crush on him so she did the friend thing and asked him if he would go out with me."

She stopped for a minute and Grissom took the time to ask. "Did he say no and she went out with him instead?"

She shook her head no and continued. "not exactly, he went out with me and we started dating. On our two month anniversary, class had let out early and I was going change and make reservations to the restaurant we went to on our first date, I walked in our dorm room and I see Haley and him kissing, he pulls back and told me that it meant nothing and it was a one time thing but a week later I found out they had been sleeping together for about as long as I had been dating him and of course I broke up with him and not long after he dumped Haley, we didn't talk for months and when we finally did we put our issues aside we moved forward and things were good with her after that, but my guy problems only got worse, I always ended up with the bad apples, ones that would date me until somebody else better came along, and when I found you."

She had to stop because she started to cry again Grissom puts his hand on her cheek but she pushed his hand away and said. "I just never thought that you would be the guy to hurt me like this you were suppose to be different."

She turned back to the door but before she opened it, he took her by the shoulders again but doesn't turn her around he moves his mouth to her ear and said. "I am different then those other guys. When I tell you I love you I mean it with every fiber of my being and not until somebody else comes along. Do you honestly think that I would wait over 40 years for some one like you to come in my life, finally get to be with you and turn around and throw it away like you were some piece of garbage."

He slowly turns her around and she looks into his eyes again and they have misted over a little and he continues with so much emotion. "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and what you saw wasn't my doing, she looked like she was falling and I caught her which I see know was a trick and yes she kissed me but I never kissed her back. Sara you have to believe me because I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you."

A tear goes down his cheek and Sara had to gasp because out of all the years she has known him this was the second time that she could remember he has shed any tears.

She puts her hand on his cheek to wipe it away and said. "Do you promise you didn't do anything?" She could see the answer written all over his face she just wanted extra reassurance.

He reaches to put his hand on her cheek and this time she lets him, he looks right into her eyes and said. "I promise with everything in me that I didn't do anything and to me I can't get any women better then you, your perfect."

Sara half sobs and half chuckles and said while they were both wiping each others tears away. "Yeah right, I don't think so."

He moves her head closer to his and put his forehead against hers and said. "To me you are and I love you so much."

She nods and says with a smirk. "I know." He pulls back and she looks into his eyes and said. "I love you too."

He smiles and they lean toward each other and kiss when air became an issue they pull back and put their foreheads back together and when Grissom got his air back he said. "What was that guys name?"

She pulls back to look at him and said. "Why?"

His eyes twinkled a little and said. "Because I want to find him and give him a handshake in fact I want to do that with every dirt bag that let you go?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, raised an eyebrow and said. "are you nuts your happy they hurt me?"

His eyes was still twinkling a little but a little concern had shown in there too when he answered that. "no of course not honey I just want to thank them for letting the best thing they ever had get away so I can love you, take care of you and spend the rest of my days with you and then if you want I'll punch them."

She chuckles a little then smiles, takes his hand and said. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither how about a short engagement, two months?"

"I would like that."

Grissom smiles and they get into a hug and while in the hug, Grissom feels Sara tense and before he could ask what was wrong he found out the moment he heard.

"Guys can I talk to you?" Grissom pulls back from the hug, turns around and puts his arms around Sara's shoulders and lets Sara take the lead on this one.

Sara crosses her arms over her chest and grounds out "Fine." showing her displeasure with her at the moment.

Haley nods back, looks at Grissom and said. "first off I want to apologize to you, what I did was..…"

He holds up his hand to stop her from talking she wasn't going to play the guilt card on him again and speaks.  
"Not a good decision and I don't want anything like this to happen again you know I love Sara and that's not going to change."

Haley nods and says with sincerity not sure if she really meant it. "I know and I am sorry."

Grissom nods, then Haley looks at Sara and before she opened her mouth to speak, Grissom speaks again looking at Sara. "listen I am going to give you two some privacy." Then he leans toward her ear and whispers. "and try not to kill her I do want my fiance to have her wedding day."

She chuckles a little, he pulls back to really look into her eyes and she nodded and replied quietly. "I'll try not to." Grissom smiles a little, pecks her on the lips and walks up the walkway and into the house.

As the front door shut Sara moves her eyes to Haley and Haley saw how much hurt she put there once again, she shook her head and said. "Sara I am sor.."

Sara cuts her when she shook her head and replied. "I don't want to hear your explanations or your apologies I just want you to stop what ever game your playing!"

Haley shook her head took a step closer to her and said back. "but Sa…"

She gets cut off again. "I mean it Haley just stop."

She puts on her innocence face and replied."man I really made a mess of things, maybe I should just leave town."

Despite the mess Haley tried to cause, Sara couldn't imagine getting married without her oldest friend, yes Haley made a mistake but she was willing to forgive her just this one last time, so she shook her head, sighed then replied. "Haley what you did really hurt me but despite everything, it would be nice to have my oldest friend here, just stop with the scheming and games alright?"

Haley nodded and said. "I really am sorry Sara."

Sara nodded again and said. "Fine but one more trick and your gone, got it?"

Haley nodded again and Sara said bye and walked up to the walk way, to the front door then she walked in the house shutting the door behind her.

Haley looks through the window and sees Grissom hug Sara and kissed her on the head, then they walked to the couch and cuddled, she cringed her teeth and said to herself. 'I know you felt the spark Gilbert it's just a matter of time before you realize I am the better one for you, until then sweetheart.' She watched for a second longer, then turned to her vehicle and as she was driving to her apartment she couldn't stop thinking on how it felt to have his lips on hers even if it was only for a second and the feeling warmed her to her toes.

* * *

AN: Well what does Haley have planned? Or is she really going to just walk away? Please Review to find out.  
Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter was a little tough for me to pull off but I hope I did an ok job. Once again thanks for the reviews

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Two months have past and Haley backed away considerable, she stopped interrupting the romantic moments and only visited when they were having a group gathering or basically not going out of her way to put a wedge between Sara and Grissom, which made the couple happy and liked her new attitude, but that didn't stop Haley from staring at Grissom when ever she got a chance or dream about her wedding day with him or wishing it was her that was by his side and that will be her dream till it happens and that's all that mattered to her.

Now it was the day before the Sara and Grissom wedding and Haley had picked Sara up from the crime lab that morning with Sara's car since Haley was borrowing it, she wanted to take Sara last minute wedding shopping but before they went to do that she wanted Sara to see a house that she had just bought a few days ago, no one knew about it and Sara was surprised when she mentioned it to her in the car but kept quiet until they were in a 20 minute drive and all she could see was desert she looked at her friend who was driving and said. "where is this house in the middle of nowhere?"

Haley turns down a dirt road looks at Sara when she was going straight and said. "Pretty much, very secluded so you won't get a bunch of neighbors knocking on your door everyday it's great huh?" she smiles and looks back at the road.

Sara watched her for a second, then also looked at the road not sure if she liked this idea. After a another 10 minutes on the road they finally see a house and the fixer up that Haley was describing to Sara was an understatement it was a two story house with a barn on the side, they both needed a lot of work to be even acceptable as living conditions, she pulls up next to the house and as they were unbuckling Sara looks at Haley and said. "you bought this place?"

Haley nodded with a smile then said. "I did say it needs to be worked on, I just thought it would be a nice project to do."

Sara nodded looked at the house again and said. "yeah and a lot of money, you might as well demolish it and start from scratch."

Haley smiles while opening the drivers door then said. "oh come on think positive." as She was getting out she heard Sara said. "I'll try." and she just chuckles,

Once they were out they were headed inside the house. When they ended the tour Sara was not impressed and she thought her friend was crazy on getting into this project for a house that was in the middle of nowhere and wondering how she found it in the first place.

Sara walks out the door when she noticed Haley had slipped away and said loudly. "Haley are you ready?" she didn't get an answer and she shouted again. "Haley were are you?" she walked to the side of the house and after a few steps, she feels two hands grab her from behind and a needle sticking in her neck.

Haley smiled as Sara's body became weakened and whispered. "I'm ready but to bad you'll be missing the most important day of my life, I'm sorry it came down to this but you have something that I want." Haley started dragging her to the cellar that was a few feet from the house and Sara kept trying to move out of her arms but the sedative was making it impossible. "Haley, your plan isn't going to work!"

She drags her down the cellar, tosses her on the ground, looks down with a smirk and said. "I have studied you for two months and knew you in college for two years by the time he says I do, he'll forget all about you."

After taking the ring from Sara's finger, she turns and walks up the stars with a yelling Sara behind her, when Haley got out of the cellar, she shut the door and locked it with a chains and padlock, feeling very pleased with her self.

Sara heard the locks and stopped yelling no point in ruining her voice, she sighed and used whatever strength she had to sit up and puts her back against the cellar wall looked at her surroundings, not liking the odds on getting out this, she leans her head back closed her eyes the sedative working it's way through out her body, wishing she had grabbed her phone from the vehicle and prayed that some how, some one would know that Haley was an imposter and knowing she should have never trusted her back into her life.

* * *

Hours later the front door opened at the Grissom/Sidle residence, Grissom looks up from his crossword puzzle and sees who he thinks is Sara but really Haley and said. "Honey aren't you cutting it a little close?"

She shuts the door with five big shopping bags in her hand and Grissom raised his eyebrow and she answers his question. "what is close?"

He stands up puts the paper down and says. "we are meeting the team in an hour, remember?"

"Oh right OK, just let me get ready." she was looking at Grissom and he was still looking at the bags in her hands and she asked. "what?"

"When have you ever came out of the store with more then one shopping bag at a time?"

Haley was quick to answer. "I thought since tomorrow is a new beginning how about a new change?"

That seemed to satisfy him since he nodded and said with a smile. "Ok but make sure you don't change to much, I love the way you are."

Her insides was busting with joy of the word love and his smile at her knowing it was all hers, she nods and said. "I better get ready."

He nodded and She smiles and turns down the hall to go the bedroom, happy he didn't suspect anything, when the bedroom door shut Grissom went back to the couch shaking his head with a smile thinking that was a little interesting.

The hour was almost up and Grissom had been looking at is watch about ten times in the span of Five minutes not once since he has dated Sara, has she ever taken this long to get ready, he looks down the hall and said loudly. "Honey are you r…" his words were cut off when 'Sara' emerged from the bedroom and was walking down the hall, he stands up completely speechless, not only was she in a dress which was something he wasn't use to but it was a tad shorter then what he would think she would be comfortable with. she had on a little more make up then usual, but she did look beautiful as always.

She smiles that he was still speechless and looking what she was wearing. "you like?"

He clears his throat and said. "Honey Are..." he trails off not sure what to say.

Sara AKA Haley, looks at him with a frown then looked over what she was wearing and said. "Do you not like?"

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "No it's not that it's just that I am not use to seeing you like this, it's a shock is all."

Haley nodded and replied. "I understand but I realize that I don't wear enough of this and I think it's time, you know the whole turning a new leaf thing?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "ok as long as your comfortable, I just want you to be ok."

she smiles, walks over to him, kissed his cheek and whispered. "I'm fine." she pulls back and his eyes being to look into her eyes but before he could fully gaze at her she turns away from him and grabbed her jacket and said. "we better go or we will be late."

He nods again and replied. "right, ok let me help you with that."

Grissom walked up to her, helps her with her coat. While 'Sara' was trying to get her nerves back to normal then when the coat was on, he opens the door and as she was walking out Grissom said. "So is Haley going to be there?"

That jumped her heart a little and she looks at Grissom, he had his back to her while he was shutting and locking the door. "No actually after we got done shopping she said she wasn't feeling very well so I told her to stay home."

"That was probably for the best I hope she can make it tomorrow I would hate for you to be sad if she didn't show, especially after all we have been through with her." She just nodded then looked away, not wanting to comment more on the subject.

Grissom walks next to her and puts a hand on the small of her back guiding her to the vehicle. When they got into it, Haley's heart was pounding hoping she could pull this night off.

10 minutes later they made it at the bar and grill and when the gang saw what 'Sara' was wearing they were all equally shocked but very complementary about it, then finally they all go and sit down, they ordered dinner, talked and enjoyed their time together then the gang went to say mini speeches about how happy they were for the couple and 'Sara' puts her arm though his and leaned on his shoulder and he kissed her head then dinner came and they all ate with a few stories here and there and luckily she knew some of them and the others that she didn't know about she acted like she had been distracted or minimal comments, finally when the dinner plates were cleared away, Grissom sets down his drink with the shake of his head and the rest of them looked at him and Catherine asked. "what is it?"

He sighs, looks at Catherine and said. "If my mom could see me now, I think she would be very proud of me."

Catherine smiles puts her hand on his shoulder and 'Sara' looks at her fiancee and said. "she isn't coming to the wedding?"

They all stopped with what they were doing and all stared at her, she swallowed hard and her heart started pounding trying to think of why they were all looking at her like that and before she opened her mouth Grissom said. "Honey, she died a year ago."

She mentally cursed herself for not knowing that, then thinking fast, she made her self have a few tears and said emotionally. "I am sorry, Griss I jus.I a.." she was getting choked up.

Grissom put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said. "Sara it's ok."

He brings her in a hug and she asked. "but it's your mother how..how could I forget that?" she gets a little chocked up again.

They pull back, he kisses her on the forehead pulls back and replied. "it's ok you have a lot on your plate these days, you just spoke without thinking."

She smiles a little wipes her tears away and replies. "Yeah, yeah I did, I'm sorry."

Grissom nodded and removed his arm and since it was still tense, she looks at Nick and asked. "Nick how about you and me on the dance floor?"

Nick looks at his girlfriend and Catherine nodded then said. "Go have fun."

Nick smiles stands up while 'Sara' did too, Nick kissed Catherine on the cheek and walked up to her and headed for the dance floor and started dancing then BreAnna and Amanda took their husbands hands and left the table.

Catherine and Grissom was looking at the dance floor still very confused on what just happened, after a few minutes of silence Grissom said. "What do you make of that?"

Catherine shook her head and said. "I am still shocked on what she is wearing, what happened after shift?"

Grissom looks away from the dance floor and looked at Catherine and said. "She told me that she was going last minute shopping with Haley, something I could tell she was dreading, I couldn't tell if it was becasue of her companion or the shopping?"

Catherine chuckles a little and Grissom smiled then continued. "And for some one who was dreading it though, sure came home with five shopping bags."

Catherine's eyebrows rose and said. "What? Five?"

Grissom nodded while taking a drink of his beer and Catherine continues jokingly. "That's more bags then I have seen her with in all the years I have known her."

Grissom smiled a little again, looked back at the dance floor and she was dancing and smiling and he continues to talk. "I don't know what's going on she said something about a new change since it's a new beginning I just hope she doesn't change to much."

Catherine could hear his voice and he was sounding unsure about something, she puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "she will be fine, maybe she is just enjoying her last night as an unmarried women."

A part of her believed her own words but another part, the CSI part was in the same boat as Grissom something was defiantly off with her, then she hears him sigh and he said. "I just hope she doesn't have cold feet."

He looks back at Catherine as if asking for some kind of answer. Catherine moves her hand, laughs a little while shaking her head, then she said. "come on, Sara? having cold feet on marrying you, I think she was ready to marry you two minutes after you two met."

Grissom chuckled a little and Catherine smiled happy that she got him smiling again then he nodded and replied. "I guess your right." He sighed and continued. "I'll just let her enjoy this night."

Catherine shakes her head and replied. "now come on what about you?"

He raised an eyebrow and said. "what about me?"

She smiles gets out of the booth holds out her hand and said. "How about you and me on the dance floor show those young ones how it's done, it's your last night as a free man too shouldn't you enjoy it ?"

Grissom was going to say no but had a change of heart, he nodded took her hand and as she was helping him up he said. "your right."

Catherine nodded then they walked to the dance floor and started dancing with the rest of the gang, just enjoying the night the best they could, while the real Sara was waiting for her rescue.

Finally after a few more hours the gang finally called it a night, they all walked outside and BreAnna, Amanda, Greg and Warrick said goodnight and walked away to their vehicles.

'Sara' smiles, looks at Catherine and said. "Well Catherine are you ready to go to your house?" Grissom and Sara had an agreement that they would spend the night before the wedding apart and Catherine offered her spare room and Haley had heard that conversation a couple days ago.

Catherine nodded and turned to Nick to say goodbye. Haley looks at Grissom and said. "sleep tight honey." and before he could say it back she presses her lips to his and kissed him and all through the kiss something felt very different to Grissom, something wasn't right, he pulls back to really look into her eyes but again before he could she kissed him on the cheek and said in his ear. "love you."

She pulls back and him still feeling a little off nods then said. "Yeah, Love you too." she smiles walks out of his arms and walks to Catherine and she was sharing one more kiss with her boyfriend, when they pulled back, the three of them looked at Grissom and he was still standing there in a thinking mode, Catherine smiled at Grissom and said. "Don't worry I will take care of her."

Grissom shakes off this weird feeling and chopped it down to pre-wedding jitters, then smiles and said. "you better she's very precious to me."

Sara AKA Haley smiled and he smiled back she does an air kiss and after Catherine told Nick she loved him and he said it back the girls left.

Nick walks up to Grissom and he was watching the girls walk away, Nick slaps him on the shoulder and said. "what is it Griss?"

Grissom snaps out of the trance he was in, looks at Nick and said. "just thinking about tomorrow, I guess."

Nick smiles, nods then says. "it's going to be great you are finally marrying the love of your life."

He thinks about that and pushed all the weird things that has been going on this night, those last few hours didn't matter now it was all about the future and Nick was right, she was the love of his life and if she changed a little, he was still going to love her. He smiles, nods then said. '"yeah I am, thanks Nicky."

Nick smiles and pats him on the shoulder and said goodnight and he said it back then Nick walked away.  
Grissom sighed, looked up at the stars and thanked god for sending Sara to him, then he looked where he was walking and headed to his vehicle hoping tomorrow isn't as weird as tonight was.

* * *

When the girls got to Catherine's house, Catherine was expecting movies and conversations like it was a sleep over but was surprised when 'Sara' said she was tired and went to the spare room she was using.

If Catherine didn't think anything was different with her appearance, the scene at the bar, after her talk with Grissom, or when they got to her house then she defiantly did when she heard the locks unlock from the front door, a few hours later.

She puts the book she had been reading on the nightstand and grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and put it around her pajamas, she puts on her slippers, walked to the bedroom door, tip toed out till she got to the end of hall she peaked her head around the corner and saw the front door come to a close, she shook her head walked over to the table by the door and was surprised her car keys were missing she grabbed the keys to her mother's car since her mother stays over from time to time and since her mother was with friends she left her car. Catherine moved the curtains form the window and saw the vehicle start and was backing out slowly.

Catherine hurried up, grabbed her longer coat from the hanger in the closet by the door, opened the front door, got out, sprinted to the other vehicle in the drive way, started it, backed out of the parking lot, looked left and right then went right since that's were her car was going but she stayed a little ways behind her and when they were on a deserted road were not many cars were around she turned off her lights finally after twenty minutes she followed her down a dirt road she kept on thinking. 'what's going on, were is she going?'

Finally the vehicle in front of her stops and so she slows down to a stop and if she squinted she could see 'Sara' go to the side of the house.

Catherine shakes her head, feeling very foolish she forgot her phone or gun, but considering she had to hurry she didn't have time to think, she gets out of the vehicle, shuts the door quietly, walked up to the house made a disgusted look at it and headed to the side of it and right as she turned the corner she felt a butt of a hand gun hit her on side of the head just enough so she goes to the ground, with her eyes close.

Haley looks down at her and said. "I knew you couldn't resist." She had a sickning suspicion Catherine knew or was getting truth and had to think of something to stop her from ruining her day.

Haley put her gun in her coat pocket, took Catherine's legs and dragged her to the cellar door, not caring that the blond was getting dirty in the process.

The chains rattling on the cellar door, woke Sara up, she opens her eyes, looks up at Haley and she had pointed her gun on her and Sara said. "Haley you don't want to do this, we can still fix this." Haley ignored her, moved Catherine in view with her head sticking in the cellar and Sara's attention turned to the blond and gasped and said. "what did you do?"

Again Haley ignored that question and said. "Get your friend."

Sara didn't budge and Haley took the safety off the gun and shouted. "now or I'll just shot you and throw her in there!"

Sara nodded, stood up on wobbly legs since she had been sitting in one spot after a few seconds she walks to the stairs took a few steps up and as she was grabbing Catherine's arms to pull her in Sara speaks. "Your not going to get away with his Haley, they are going to find out, you can't keep us in here." Ignoring Sara's words Haley pushed Catherine's full weight on top of Sara that and with the combination of still being a little weak she had fallen on her backside with Catherine landing on top of her and before Sara could open her mouth again the doors were shut again and locked, she blew Catherine's hair out of her face, looked down on top of the blond's head and said. "Great Catherine you just had be your sneaky self." but on the flip side she was hoping that her rescue will come sooner rather then later, there was no way Haley could keep up the charade now.

After Haley locked them back up she walked away from the cellar doors, puts Catherine's vehicle in the barn and took the other car back to Catherine's house, since she figured this car would be more suspicious if lost, when she got back to Catherine's, she parked in the parking lot where it is was parked before, got out, walked to the front door, opened the house, walked in. put the keys back, walked to the spare bedroom, puts the gun in her bag, crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile, she thought now nothing could come between her dream wedding to the man she loved.

* * *

AN:Yep Haley Flipped her lid. How long can she really keep this up now that Catherine's missing too? please Reivew and Find out soon!  
Five Chapters to go!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: A little bonding moment between Sara and Catherine. Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

There was light coming through the crack of the cellar door so Sara knew it was daylight now and she mentally sighed and thinks. 'and my wedding day.' she never thought that this was how she would be spending it.

She was sitting down next to Catherine who was still unconscious but still alive Sara felt her pulse a lot through the night, just in case, she had a tough time moving her off of her but she eventually did. Sara hears movement and a groan and she gets closer to her and said. "Catherine, its me Sara."

Catherine opens her eyes and groans while slowly sitting up she looks to her left and asked. "Sara is it really you?" She almost got fooled before she just had to be sure.

"yeah, how do you feel?"

Catherine rubbed her hand on her forehead and hit a cut she sustained and winced because it stung, then looked back at Sara and said. "like a Jackhammer hacked into my brain." Catherine moves her hand looks at the dark place they were stuck in then looks back at her.

Sara said. "what made you follow her?"

Catherine shakes off the pain she felt, looks back at her friend and said. "well I knew that the women I saw last night couldn't have been you, I knew something was off."

Sara didn't like the sound of that and asked. "what happened?"

Catherine was getting ready to stand up so she could get some feeling in her legs but she wobbled luckily Sara was right there to hold on to her she gives her a thank you smile then steps back and tells her what happened. "well first off what she wore to dinner last night high heals, a dress and make up."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and said. "should I be insulted by that?"

Catherine shook her head and said. "no I didn't mean anything bad about you but I know you wouldn't ware dresses that short just believe me."

Sara nods in understanding and trusted Catherine's opinion then said. "OK continue."

Catherine clears her throat and did just that. "secondly things got a little strange when Grissom mentioned his mother and she asked him if she would be coming to the wedding and I know for a fact that's something that would never slip your mind."

She looks right at Sara and Sara shook her head then replied. "of course not, he looked so devastated when he came to my apartment and told me that his mother passed away I would never forget how sad he looked that was the first time I seen him cry, then a week later he asked me out I thought it was because of the trauma he went through but he promised me that it wasn't true and said that losing his mother made him realize that he couldn't stop keeping me at arms length, it was truly one of the best days of my life."

Sara smiled and Catherine had to smile for her friend then after she let Sara bask in that happiness for anther minute she continued again when Sara looked back at her.  
"Then Grissom mentioned the five big Shopping bags."

Sara rose her eyebrows and said. "five shopping bags? That more then I bring home in a month."

Catherine chuckled a little and Sara shook her head and continued to listen to Catherine finishing her explanations. "and what really got me believing that it wasn't you was when she left my house in the middle of the night and took my car."

Sara couldn't believe it she shook her head again and started to paceing feeling very agnry "I can't believe it, first she takes my hair color, then she tries and takes my man, then it's my life and now she is stealing from my friends I am sorry Catherine."

Catherine puts her hand on her shoulder to not only stop her pacing but ranting and said. "It's not your fault Sara."

"I don't know how you can say that I said yes for her to come and see me and now she has us locked up here and she is getting ready to marry the man that I am is suppose to have."

Sara puts her head in her hands and started to sob, her emotions going up and down like a rollercaoster. Catherine shook her head and brings her in a hug and said while holding her. "you didn't know it was going to turn out like this, it's going to be fine just have faith that everything will work out in the end."

Sara gets out of the hug looks at her and said. "Everything about her screams me, how in the world will someone notice?"

Catherine smiles and said. " I did." then She shook her head and continued. "maybe only the physical appereance but not what makes you who you are, it's only a matter of time before the rest figures it out she can't pretend to be you forever, there are things she can't fake and plus her slips last night proved that and I know for a fact she wouldn't be able to fool Grissom much longer. he noticed something was off I can see it in the way he was looking at her and talking about her, he is going to find out." After she got done with that she thought about something and Sara caught the change of look and said.

"What? Why did your look change?"

Catherine cleared her throat and looked back at Sara then said. "I guess there is something I should mention."

"What?"

"She kissed him and you have to understand he thought she was you."

Sara nodded, stepped back and turned away from Catherine, she wasn't upset with him but with the situation. After a few minutes of silence, Sara thought of something she turns back around and looks at Catherine with a smile and asked. "Did he look into her eyes, I mean really look in them?"

Catherine was confused on why she asked that question but she answered. "Actually no I noticed that every time he tried she always looked away, why?"

Sara smiled bigger remembering on what he said about her eyes and replied. "we are going to be saved today he is going to look into her eyes and know it's not me." she had every faith now that he could tell considering he said so himself.

Catherine nodded then replied. "that is all great but what are we going to do in the mean time?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders, sits down, looked up and said. "I guess sit and wait it out."

Catherine wiped the dry dirt off of her, takes off her coat sets it on the ground and she sits on the jacket she looks at Sara and she was looking at her and she asked. "what?"

She eyes Catherine's choice in clothing and said. "where did you think you were going to a Pajama party?"

Catherine sees her smirk and replied. "well I had to move fast and I was already in my pajamas OK?'" Sara nodded looked down smiling a little and Catherine asked. "how long did you want to say that anyways?"

Sara looks back at her and replied. "since you woke up."

They chuckled a little then and after a few minutes of silence they talked about anything and everything just keeping their spirits up and not thinking of what could happen if they are never found.

* * *

AN: will they be found? Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Three more Chapters to go! Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9

When Haley woke up from her wonderful dream, she got out of bed, took a shower, got ready, ate breakfast, put everything back like she found it, called a cab, got her dress and bag, locked up the house like everything was perfect and nothing wrong. Then she got in the cab and told him were to go, a few minutes later the cabbie stopped in front of the church she paid him then got out and after she shut the door the cabbie drove away.

She was almost by the church doors when it opened and out came Nick, he looked at her then looked around and noticed Catherine wasn't with her then he looked back at her and said. "Were is Catherine?"

'Sara' chuckles a little while shaking her head and said. "Oh you know her one little crises of the hair, makeup, dress or shoes and she has to fix it she told me she would met me here."

Nick nods with a smile then thinks. 'that's my girl.' then he grinned bigger because she was his girl, he stopped grinning like an idiot when he noticed 'Sara' was looking at him, he lost the smile cleared his throat and moved out of the way so she could step in and as they were walking toward the back rooms he says. "so Haley still sick?"

She shakes her head and acts a little sad and replied. "yeah, horribly."

Nick nods they get to the bridle room door and Nick continues. "Well Amanda and BreAnna are in there waiting for you and I am sorry to hear about your friend."

She nods very sympathetically then said. "Thank you Nicky, I am sorry she is going to miss the best day of my life too."

Nick nods pats her on the shoulder and said. "it is isn't it?" She nods with a smile back then he backs away and said. "OK I'll let you get ready, and congratulations."

She smiled again and Nick turns to go down the hall to the grooms room, she watched him shut the door, took a breath and thinks. 'come on girl you can be Sara don't screw up now you almost got your man.' That got her spirits up, she took a another breath and walked in the room, counting the minutes when she will become Mrs. Gilbert Grissom.

Thirty Minutes later and Thirty minutes till wedding time, Grissom couldn't sit still not only was he very nervous but he still felt something was off be but he couldn't figure what it was and after the tenth time pacing back and forth, Warrick stood in front of him to stop him and said. "Griss calm down will you?"

He stops looks at the man he considers a son, nods his head and replied. "yeah Sorry I jut feel something is wrong, Sara is here right?"

Warrick and Greg smiled and nodded then Nick hung up his phone and looked at the guys and said. "Sara may be here but Catherine is still not and I can't reach her on her phone, Guys I ha…"

He gets cut off when Greg pats him on the shoulder and said. "calm down man she will be here, she probably didn't want to be disturbed on her fashion emergancy."

Nick looks at Greg then at the other guys and nods but like Grissom, something felt off to him, he shook it off and said "yeah ok your probably right."

Greg smiles and goes and sits down in one of the chairs in the room, Warrick nods and goes and sits down on another chair and Grissom looks over at Nick and he nods too then Nick continues. "There is no way she would miss Grissom getting married, considering we never thought we would see the day."

Grissom smiles while the rest of them chuckled. Grissom looks back at the mirror making sure everything was perfect with his tux. The guys shook their heads and Greg says. "I just can't believe Haley is sick and going to miss out on her friend's wedding."

They nodded and Warrick replies. "I know but do you find it a little weird though, I mean she was fine when she picked up Sara from the lab yesterday."

Nick sits down on the third chair and commented on the discussion they were starting to have. "yeah she was, how did she get sick that bad that fast?"

They think about that and Greg suggested. "food poising at the mall?"

They shook their heads and Warrick said. "Maybe but if that happened it could have been on the news if it was an outbreak."

They all said true and Greg smiles and said. "well then how about we call her to make sure she knows were thinking about her."

They all nodded, Nick gets his phone out, puts it on speaker, dials her cell phone number but it didn't ring the operator came on. 'the number you have dialed has been disconnected if you have dialed the wrong number hang up and please try again.'

Grissom tuned away from the mirror to look at the guys, the other guys looked at Nick and he shook his head and said. "I'll try again." he cleared his throat and dialed it again making sure he dialed the right number, but they got the same message, they all look at each other strangely then Nick looks back at Grissom like he should have the answers and Grissom said. "Try her house phone."

Nick nods and he got the same message, he hangs up the phone and Warrick said.  
"OK that is weird it's like she disappeared."

Greg makes a noise and said. "come on man she probably didn't pay her phone bills or maybe she changed numbers and didn't tell us. What do you think? she just left town?"

Nobody answered because they heard the door open and saw Grissom walking out.

They immediately stand up, run to catche up with him and when they did Nick said. "what is it Griss?"

He knew when Grissom walked this fast he was on to something big, Grissom looks over his shoulder at Nick and said. "She didn't leave town and she isn't sick." he paused for a second then finished. "well with the flu anyways."

The weird things that happened last night, the phone thing in the room and his own gut wrenching feeling was enough to convince Grissom that, Haley was in fact pretending to be Sara, before the guys had time to ask questions Grissom looks over his other shoulder at Warrick and said. "Warrick I want you to go Haley's arparement and find anything on her and I mean anything."

They stop at the bridle door and Warrick said. "But Griss it's .."

Grissom cuts him off when he turns to him and said. "Do you trust me Warrick?" He nods and Grissom continued. "then please do as I ask and we'll met you at the lab."

Warrick nodded turned and left them behind. Grissom looks at Greg this time and said. "And Greg I need you to get the girls out of that room when we go in there and call the cops when you get out?" Greg learned not to argue with the man so he just nodded.

Grissom nods back turns to the door, opens it and walks in with the two guys behind him, 'Sara' was at the mirror looking at herself while Amanda and BreAnna were next to her fixing the bottom of her long dress they see the guys and was about to open their mouths when Greg walks up to them and said. "Ladies how about we go and have a drink."

They were confused but nodded anyways. Greg had BreAnna and Amanda walk in front of him and they all left the room, when the door shut the bride turns from the mirror smiles at the groom and said. "you know it's bad luck for the Groo.."

She was cut off when Grissom said. "Were is Sara, Haley?"

Nick seemed to understand what was going on and finally accepted that he as right to feel off but then that fueled some fear of what really happened to Catherine and he took a step next to Grissom and said. "and Catherine."

Haley walks up to the boys particularly Grissom, and said. "what ever do you mean honey I am Sara."

She reaches her hand to touch his cheek but he stops it and holds on to her wrist, grabs her chin so they are looking eye to eye and this time he knew without a single doubt that this was not Sara, the women he loves, that fuled his fear too but he tried to keep calm while asking again. "Haley tell me were Sara is."

Haley pulls her hand out of his, now becoming angered and said while walking backwards to the table behind her. "you don't need her, she will never love you like I do." she stops when she gets to the table, turns her back to the guys and Grissom was walking over to her but stopped immediately when Haley turned around with a gun pointing at him he immediate steps back and she continued. "I can give you everything she never could, so why do you need her."

Grissom knew that she was becoming more unstable then she already was so he did the only thing that he could think of at the time. "your right Haley, I don't need her."

Nick looks over at him like he lost his mind but understood he was trying to get her to trust him.

Haley kept her gun pointed at him but she had a lose grip on it and her finger wasn't on the trigger when she said. "I am?"

"Yeah you are, I fell in love with you the moment I walked in that break room and saw you."

He was hoping this worked and it seemed to have a good affect on her because she started to have tears going down her face and joy was raiding off her and asked. "really?" but then before he talked again something went into her mind, she tilted her head to the side, narrowed her eyes and she puts her finger on the trigger and shouted. "Then why did you ask her to marry you!"

"I just got lost there for a little bit but last night when you kissed me you made me see the error of my way."

She smiled again and moved her finger from the trigger nodded her head and replied.  
"I did didn't I?"

Grissom faked a smile took one tiny step towards her and continued talking. "Now how about you put the gun away and we can start our lives together and you can become Mrs. Gilbert Grissom." He mentally cringed at that because there was only one women who he wanted to be Mrs. Grissom.

She smiles bigger and says dreamily. "I would love to become Mrs. Gilbert Grissom."

He nods and replied. "I know, so can you please put the gun down so we can start our lives together."

Before she lowered the gun she said. "you promise?"

Grissom takes another small step and replied. "I promise."

She nodded and lowered the gun all the way so it was pointed to the ground. Grissom walked fully up to her, took the gun and handed it behind him to Nick. Nick grabbed it and secured it. Grissom took her by the arm and was walking them out of the room and that's when they heard the police sirens, he walks her out of the church and she sees them and looks at Grissom and said. "More wedding guests?"

Grissom just nodded and met the cops outside, while they were hand cuffing her, Grissom puts his hand on her shoulders and said. "Haley tell me were Sara is?"

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "You said you don't need her."

"I know but there are some friends that will miss her if she isn't home safely with them." She shook her head agian and looked down then replied. "I can't, the risk is too great she will ruin my day." then she looked into his blue eyes and said. "I mean our day."

Grissom looked away mentally sighing and running his hand over his mouth then after a few minutes she started mumbling 'today is special because I am Mrs. Grissom today.' she said that over and over, with a dreamy look on her face, he looked back at her and knew he lost her, he looks at the police offers nodded his head to take her away. The officer grabbed a hold of her shoulders and took her to the police car with Haley still mumbling looking dazed.

Grissom shook his head and sighed this was not how today was suppose to be like, he stood there for a second trying to calm his racing heart knowing it won't slow down till he knew Sara was safely home in his arms, he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looks over at Nick, he gives him a apologetic smile then asked. "did you get anything from her?"

Grissom shook his head sadly then he saw Nick's face fall a little and knew Nick was scared too.  
Grissom puts his hand on his shoulder and said. "Nick we will find them, we have other ways to get to them, you know we just need one little thing to point us in the right direction and I have faith in our team to do that, don't you?"

Nick nods and Grissom smiles pats him on the arm and said. "OK, now go and get Greg were going to the lab and met Warrick there."

Nick nods turns to run back in the church but he stopped a second later and turned to him, Grissom who was watching him raised an eyebrow and aid. "yes Nicky?"

Nick squints from the sun and said. "what you said to Haley in there it was just talk right? you weren't actually serious."

Grissom puts on his smirk and said. "do you really think I would dismiss Sara like that?"

"oK just checking you were pretty convincing, it was kind of scary you should be an actor."

"Thanks but that was point the Nicky, now go on." Nick smiled again and turned and ran into the church, Grissom shook his head, looking up to the cross sign on top of the church and thinks.'please let them be alright, Sara is everything to me I just want her back and safely in my arms.' he sent one last prayer, hoping there is away to finding the women he loves.

* * *

AN: Please Review! I'll post another chapter by the end of the day!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10

As he turned his head toward the street his phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket, cleared his throat to get the emotion out then puts his phone up to his ear and said. "Grissom."

Warrick on the other line said. "I have something."

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright."

They said bye and hung up and that's when Greg and Nick came running up to them, he turns to them and said. "Warrick's found something, lets go."

They all nodded and walked to Nick's vehicle since Greg had given his car keys to Amanda and Grissom got a ride to the church from Nick. After they got in, Nick drove them to the lab which was only a few blocks away.

Nick parks the vehicle in the parking lot and they immediately get out and walked towards the lab.

When they walked inside the building, Judy the receptionist started to smile but saw the faces of the men and knew something was wrong she just hopes everything will turn out right or this place could be unbearable to be in.

The guys were walking down hall when Warrick walked out of the computer lab, he sees them and they continued to walk up to him when they was close Warrick hands Grissom a folder that containted on what he found.

Grissom opens it and scans the information: She was a big time lawyer after Harvard, ended up at the best Lawyer firm in New York, became one of the youngest partners in their history, then…Grissom stopped reading looked up after he read what happened, he looked at Warrick and said. "is this true?"

Warrick nodded then replied. "I called the N.Y. law firm and they confirmed it."

Grissom looks back down at the paper and Nick said. "what?"

Grissom looks back up and looks at Greg and Nick then said. "it says that Haley had a mental break down a year ago, she got professional help, they gave her medication and she hadn't been at the law frim since"

Warrick hands him a bag with a pill bottle inside, Grissom looks at Warrick, takes the bag and they walk to an empty lab room and opened it up, he looks at the date when it was last refilled and counted all the pills, he looks at the guys and said."it is pretty obvious but she hasn't taken her pills in two months." they shook their heads and Grissom looks back at Warrick and said. "you couldn't find anything else?"

"Besides a lot of photos of you and any clippings from newspapers, no."

Since the gang hadn't really been over at her place much they had no idea the extent of her obsession with Grissom became.

They all sighed then Grissom looks at the guys and said. "We should go over to Catherine's house and see if we can find anything."

They all nodded and piled in the vehicle and drove over there but when they got there and noticed Catherine's vehicle wasn't in the driveway. Nick smiles pulls out and dials immediately to the AV lab, when the lab tech Archie answers the phone Nick says. "Archie see if you can track down this license's plate, 143FEV." Archie nodded over the phone not asking any questions.

Nick looks over at Grissom while Archie was busy said. "Catherine put a tracking device in her vehicle for when Lindsey drives so she can know were her daughter is." Grissom smiles, the other two guys chuckled and right when he was about to say something Archie's voice came over the phone. "we have a hit."

Nick said. "send me the information on the phone Archie." After Archie told him he will they hung up, then Grissom looked at Warrick through the review mirror and said. "call the ambulance just in case something is very wrong we are getting our girls home." They all nodded with a smile and once the message beeped on Nick's phone they were out of there hoping nothing to serious was wrong.

* * *

Sara looks down at her lap and said. "Catherine you need to stay awake."

Catherine started to get a really bad headache and since they had nothing soft for her to lay down on, Sara had dusted her coat off from the dirt and put it in her lap then Catherine laid her head down but was having a really tough time keeping her eyes open, Catherine nodded and said. "I am trying but my head just hurts really bad."

Sara puts her hand on top of the blond haired women and said. "I know and I wish there is something I could do, just keep talking."

"About what? We talked more in the last six hours then we have in the six years we've known each other."

Sara chuckles a little then said. "Don't I know it, why is that?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders opened her eyes up as they were closing and said. "I don't know maybe because we were both women working a 'man's' profession and we were competing against each other on who was really qualified to be there."

Sara snickered and said. "Are you sure it wasn't competition on which guy's attention we could get?"

Catherine chuckled a little then said. "Well, maybe a little bit on that."

This time they both chuckled a little and Sara said while shaking her head. "Man, you hated me when I first came here."

Catherine shook her head and said. "hey…" she got cut off when she started to cough really bad after a few minutes she lays her back down and Sara said. "Are you OK?"

Catherine cleared her dry throat and said. "yeah I just wish we had water."

Sara nodded and replied. "I know me too, anyway you were saying."

She was trying to get Catherine's mind away from the grim situation.

Catherine thinks on what was the last thing they were talking about and she continues. "As I was saying I never hated you, I think it was more of the situation you were brought here for, I mean you were trying to investigate one of our own."

"True but only for the truth and it all worked out in the end right?"

Catherine nodded and started coughing again, then spoke. "yeah it did and for whatever it's worth I am glad you stuck around and I am very happy you and Gil got together."

Sara smiles and was about to talk again when she thought she heard something. Sara asks Catherine to left her head and when she set the jacket on the floor, Catherine puts her head on it again and asked. "What is it?"

She walks closer to the cellar door, looks back at Catherine and said. "I think I hear something." She looks up and shouted. "Hey anyone out there?"

* * *

Grissom parks the vehicle in the drive way to the house, looks over at Nick and asked surprised. "This is were her vehicle is at?"

Nick looks around also not impressed with the view. "yeah."

They all got out. Grissom tells Warrick and Greg to look in the house and him and Nick were going to look in the barn, they nodded and went to do their tasks.

Grissom and Nick get to the barn and noticed it was padlocked, Grissom finds a big rock, hit's the lock a few times and it cracked open and fell to the ground and Nick said. "Pretty good."

Grissom smiles and said. "For an old man huh?"

Nick just shook his head and chose not to comment. They opened the door and immediately sees Catherine's vehicle, they look through the windows and every inch of the barn. They shook their heads at each other telling one another that they aren't in here. When they walked out of the barn they see Warrick and Greg running to the side of the house and they choose to follow them. just as they hit the corner of the house they hear Warrick said.  
"we found them."

They ran a little bit faster and heard Warrick ask looking down at the cellar's closed doors. "Sara it's Warrick are you guys OK?"

Sara half chuckles and half sobs happy they found them, then she says. "just get us out." she looks over at the jacket and Catherine had her eyes closed, she ran back to her and said. "come on Catherine wake up." she shouts upwards so Warrick could hear her. "Hurry up I think Catherine has a concussion she needs a doctor."

Sara hears the lock being broken and the chain going through the door handles and fell on the ground, the doors open, and immediately Nick and Warrick go down the stairs and Nick is right by Catherine's side, he gets on his knees and looks at his girlfriend puts hand on her cheek and said. "come on honey, you have to be all right."

He picks her up and carries her out of the cellar just in time to hear the ambulance sirens. Warrick looks over at Sara and she asks. "what?"

He smiles and said. "it's good to see the real you, how are you?"

Sara smiles a little and replied. "Better now that you're here."

He shakes his head and said. "What are you still standing here for, there is somebody up there dieing to see you."

Sara smiles bigger, pats him on the shoulder and sprints up the stairs. She gets above ground and her eyes lock with Grissom's and in two seconds flat she runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck, he grunted at the sudden contact but wrapped his arms around her just as tightly and he thanked god that she was alright.

She started sobbing, happy to be back in his arms.

After a few minutes she pulls back, he puts his hand on her cheek looks into the eyes of the women he loves and said. "I love you Sara and I am so glad your ok."

She smiles her smile reserved only for him and just like the moment he found out Sara was missing he felt very foolish not realizing it sooner becuase no matter who tried to be Sara nobody could compare to the real person, the woman that was in his arms, the woman that made everything feel perfect. He wipes more tears away and she replies. "I love you too."

They were leaning toward each other but their moment was interrupted when Nick said. "I hate to interrupt but Catherine needs to go to the hospital and the paramedics want Sara to get checked over."

Sara nodded and replied "OK."

They get to the ambulance and Sara gets in the back with Nick and Catherine. Grissom felt that Nick had a more of a right to go since Catherine was in worse shape than Sara. Before they shut the back doors, Grissom said. "I'll be there soon." Sara nodded, the doors closed and the ambulance drove away. Grissom sighed in relief that his world was spinning in the right way again.

Warrick and Greg walked up to him and Warrick said. "lets get out of here."

Grissom looked at Warrick nodded, took his keys out of his pocket threw them to Greg and said. "you drive Greg." Greg smiles and runs to the drivers side. Grissom holds out his hand to Warrick, they shake hands and Grissom said. "Thanks Warrick." Warrick nods with a smile then they release hands and they get into the vehicle so they could met them all at the hospital.

* * *

AN: GSR Fluff coming up, they deserve it. Two chapters left. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for the reviews and sticking by me.

* * *

Chapter 11

By the time the guys got into the hospital the doctor had walked up to them and told them that Catherine was up and alert she had a slight concussion, a few stitches on her head, was a little dehydrated and they would like to keep her over night for observation but other than that she was going to be fine.

Sara was a little dehydrated and the drug that got into her system was not life threatening so she could leave in a few hours. They all did collective sighs of relief thanked the doctor and went to the room since Sara and Catherine were sharing one. When they walked in the room they saw Nick by Catherine's side smiling.

Grissom walked over to the chair that was next to Sara's bed, sat down, took her hand and looked at her.

The rest of the gang all smiled and told both girls how happy it was to know they will be alright.

Catherine looks at Grissom and Sara then at her boyfriend and said. "How about we go have a little walk?"

Nick looks at Catherine and said. "Are you sure your up for that?"

Catherine nodded and said. "Yes my head is the one that got hit not my legs, come on." She gives him the best puppy dog look and Nick mentally sighed, knowing he was beat, he gets up from the side of the bed, moves the covers off of Catherine and helped her up. when she was standing she took a few seconds to wait for the dizziness to stop, Nick looks at her worriedly and she said. "I am fine, I promise." He gives her a little smile and kisses her on the forehead then takes her hand and started walking. They get to the door and Catherine looks back at Warrick and Greg and said. "come on you two give them some privacy."

Warrick and Greg nod then they both patted Sara on the shoulder and the four of them walked out of the room.

When the door shut, Sara tightens her hold on Grissom's hand, he was still staring at her, she smiles a little and said. "what? you haven't blinked since you got in here."

He shook his head, sighed and said. "Because that's all it could take. A blink and you could have been gone for good." he looked so sad and miserable, she patted the spot next to her on the bed, he gets up off the chair and sits on the bed next to her, puts his arms around her shoulders and she lays her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat, he kissed her head and Sara basks in the moment then after a few minutes of silence Grissom speaks. "Sara there is…"

She cuts him off. "I know about the kiss, Catherine told me." Sara lefts her head up and looks into his eyes and again she saw sadness and he was upset with himself for betraying her. She shakes her head puts her hand on his cheek and said. "you didn't betray me it was a situation that was out of your control you thought she was me."

He kept looking into her eyes and replied. "I should have known that women wasn't you, the signs were right in front of me, I could sense it, I could feel it..I..." he stops to tried to calm his emotions, then continued. "If I have lost you I…" he stopped again and looked away not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes.

She brings his face back to look at her, she wipes a tear that leaked out of the corner of his eye and said.  
"You didn't lose me. I am right here with you and I'm fine. I know the situation was out of your control so just forget everything that happened from the moment I left the lab yesterday till now because it doesn't matter, OK? can you do that and not let it eat at you?"

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I'll try. I just love you so much and I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

He wipes some tears off her cheeks while she is nodding her head and replying. "Yes I know and you didn't hurt me, believe me." She leans toward him and he leans toward her and finally their lips touched. She wanted to claim what was hers and hers alone.

The moment their lips touched, Grissom defiantly felt this was right, everything was perfect and back in place.  
Finally air became an issue so they pulled back and put their foreheads together and when they got their air back she said with a smirk. "I bet her kiss wasn't like that?"

They both felt the depth of emotion in that kiss. He smiles and chuckles a little, pulls back a little further to look into her beautiful brown eyes, his Sara's eyes, and replied. "Your kisses can't compare or compete with anyone else's."

She smiles and they peck each other on the lips and get back to their original spot, her head was back on his chest and his arm around her shoulders and after he kissed her head again Sara talked. "So what happened to Haley?"

Grissom took a breath and told her everything that concerned Haley and Sara was surprised by it all, then finally he finished with. "And she stopped taking the medication around the same time of her almost attack, I guess she thought she didn't need them anymore and became well obsessed with me." he puts his chin on the top of her head.

She was quiet for a minute, taking in all the information Grissom told her and said. "wow I had no idea, I am sorry." She still felt a little guilty having her stay here.

He takes his chin off the top of her head and kissed it again then said. "It's not your fault honey, you didn't know what will happen and now like you said it's over and done with." She nodded, he sighed, grabbed her left hand seeing the missing ring and said. "it seems like I have to buy you a new one."

She shook her head, pulled back to look in his eyes and replied. "The only ring I care about is the wedding band as long as I have that I don't care, all the important people know we're engaged, alright?"

He nods smiles and said. "ok your choice." she nods and he continued with a smile. "now lets concentrate on our future."

Sara smiles at the words 'our' and 'future' snuggles into him, he brings his other arm around her so she is cocooned into his arms and she said. "That sounds wonderful." he smiles bigger and they just lay there thinking of the bright future they will have together.

* * *

AN: One more Chapter to go! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Three weeks have past since they found Sara and Catherine and in that time, Sara and Grissom had their dream wedding with everybody they cared about in attendance, then they spent a five day Hawiian Honeymoon.

Now they were back in Vegas and Grissom pulls in a parking lot, stops the car, shuts it off then looks over at Sara and asked. "are you sure your ready to do this?"

Sara looks at her husband, nods and replies. "yeah she is getting transferred today, I have to see her." Haley is getting transferred to a new mental hospital in New York and this was the last chance Sara could see her in Vegas.

Grissom puts his hand on hers and said. "you want me to come with you?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "no, I don't think that's a good idea, you understand right?"

He nods and replied. "I know I just want to make sure you will be OK"

She leans over the middle console kissed his cheek and said. "I'll be fine."

He pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "ok."

She takes his hand, kissed his palm, released it and got out of the vehicle, she shut the door smiled at Grissom through the window and turned and walked toward the the mental institute.

Grissom watches till she was inside, then pulls a crossword puzzle out of the glove compartment so he has something to do.

Sara walked into the building, signed herself in and the nurse took her to a big common room were the patients can play board games, card games, watch TV, arts and crafts or anything that involves interaction between other patients. The nurse points out Haley to her and Sara sees that Haley changed her hair color back to blond.

Sara nods to the nurse and the nurse walks away. Sara takes a breath walks over to the table Haley was sitting at doing a puzzle. When she got closer to her she said. "Hi Haley, it's me Sara." Haley didn't look in her direction and Sara didn't know if Haley even registered that she was even there but she sat down in the chair next to her and continued. "I am sorry I waited until the last minute to come and see you but I have been pretty busy, that's the story of our friendship huh?"

Sara smiles and watches Haley put another piece of her puzzle together. Sara mentally sighed and continued. "Anyway there are a few things I want to tell you first off I know you never really meant to hurt me, something was clearly going on with you and maybe we should have talked about it or maybe I should have encouraged you to open up to me, if I had known what was wrong I would have tried to helped you." She cleared her throat and finished. "And secondly I want to tell you that I hope you can get better because there is somebody I know that would love to met her aunt Haley one day." Sara stops again wiping a tear away waiting to see if Haley would respond to anything she said and when she still got no indication on that, Sara stood up looked down at her and said. "Take care of yourself oK Haley?"

Haley finally stopped putting her puzzle together looked over at Sara and smiled like she just realized Sara was standing there and said in her happy voice. "Today is my wedding day."

Sara sobs inside, Haley was lost in herself, Sara smiled a little and said. "Really? He must be a special guy?"

Haley nods dreamily then said. "yeah he is, the best." Then she looks back at her puzzle and mumbles. 'today is special because I am Mrs. Grissom today.'

Sara looks at her one last time and walks away knowing that the friend that she once knew was gone for good.

She signs out, and walks out of building and breaths in the fresh air. She never liked going to places like these. She takes another breath and walks back to the vehicle and sees Grissom watching her every move until she got in.

They look into each others eyes and she shook her head and said. "I don't think she will ever get back to being herself this time."

Grissom reaches for her hand and said. "I am sorry honey."

She puts her hand on top of his and said. "I know you are." She sighed looked at the hospital, then looked back at him and replied. "Lets get out of here oK?"

He nods in understanding, takes his hand out form under hers and puts it on her stomach and said.  
"First though how is little Sara doing?"

Sara and Grissom found out they were pregnant last week, the timing of the pregnancy was a little fast then what they had planned but they were excited and happy.

Grissom was convinced that they were going to have a girl. Sara smiles puts her hand back on his which was still on her stomach and said. "The baby is fine, honey."

He rubs her stomach then takes it away and starts the vehicle he looks over at her and said. "I will get you to say it's a girl soon."

She looks over at him and replied. "yeah when we find out it's really a girl."

He chuckles then before he pulls out of the parking lot he sees she has her serious face showing and he puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "what?"

She looks back into his eyes and said. "Griss if it is a girl can we name her Haley?"

Sara thought it would be nice to name her little girl after the friend she use to know back in college when things were good. Grissom didn't even think about it because as far as he was concerned whatever Sara wanted she got and he was going to do everything in his power to get it for her, so he nods and said. "That is a wonderful name, I bet she would like it."

Sara smiled leans over the console again and pecks him on the lips, pulls back and said. "I love you."

He smirks and said. "I know." she rolls her eyes and gives him that 'Sara' look and he smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "I love you too." They smile at each other one more time and he takes the hand off her cheek but instead of putting it on the staring wheel he puts his hand through hers and drove home like that, looking forward to their life together with their little one.

The nine months that followed was filled with love, laughter and happiness and since they wanted the sex of their baby to be a surprise they didn't know until the doctor delivered him or her. He had looked at the parents, smiled and announced they had a happy, healthy, baby girl and just like they talked about that day they named her Haley Marie Grissom after a best friend she will never forget.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it, my first multi chapter. I tried my best and I hope overal you enjoyed it. I want to thank all the Readers and reviews especially: AA - MamaBirdCat & stlouiegal for reviewing most if not all Chapters. I really apperciate it for sticking with me.

Side Note; I may post more stories soon! so be on the look out.


End file.
